


разорви эту цепь (я не могу снова жить в замкнутом круге)

by dnimreven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: У него было семь великолепных недель отношений со Стивом Роджерсом, прежде чем Тони осознал, что это совсем не было отношениями. И после этого началась мучительная борьба, чтобы принять ситуацию такой, какой она всегда была: у них со Стивом был просто-напросто секс по дружбе.А если Стив казался немного озадаченным и сбитым с толку новым поведением Тони, что ж. Наверняка Тони это тоже просто понимал неправильно.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



В жизни Тони было несколько моментов, когда он вдруг оглядывался назад и видел определённые события в другом свете. Некоторые из них были хорошими, например, когда он осознал, что он был влюблён в Пеппер Поттс, и все моменты их дружбы, казалось, сместились и изменили оттенок; или был один момент, когда Тони осознал, что Роуди плевать хотел на его деньги и по-настоящему хотел с ним дружить, и все разговоры за первые шесть месяцев их дружбы засияли новыми красками. Всего лишь один сдвиг в видении ситуации, и Тони осознавал, что он неправильно понимал всё происходящее с самого начала.

Некоторые подобные сдвиги в восприятии были… не такими уж хорошими. Например, когда он осознал, что человек, которого он воспринимал как отца, хотел убить его и был готов заплатить за это деньги. Но чем меньше об этом сказано, тем лучше.

Поэтому когда Тони почувствовал не-такой-уж-отличный сдвиг в восприятии Стива, он поступил так разумно, насколько только был способен, чтобы не делать поспешных выводов.

\- ...вообще-то, я не могу в следующую среду. Как насчёт пятницы? - спросила какая-то блондинка с улыбкой, передавая Стиву обратно его телефон. Его телефон, в который очевидно был только что добавлен её номер.

И Тони ожидал, что Стив неловко посмеётся, может, проведёт рукой по шее и объяснит, что она неправильно его поняла. Вместо этого Стив задумался и потом сказал:

\- Да, в пятницу я свободен. Какой-то определённый ресторан?

\- Ты выбирай, солдат, - настояла она, игриво пихнула его рукой и повернулась обратно к толпе с довольной улыбкой на лице. - Ладно, мне пора возвращаться на растерзание волкам. Напиши мне, ладно?

\- Ладно, - ответил Стив и махнул ей рукой, перед тем как она скрылась в толпе.

Тони застыл на месте. Он не собирался подслушивать - он просто отходил за напитками себе и Стиву и допустил ошибку, когда решил подойти к нему со спины. Это не было предназначено для его ушей.

На одну секунду мысли Тони сдвинулись, и он увидел то, чего не хотел видеть. Семь недель отношений начали превращаться в семь недель секса по дружбе. Да, конечно, кроме этого они смотрели фильмы и ходили в рестораны, но они ведь проводили время вместе и до того, как начали встречаться, ведь так? И Стив оставался с ним на ночь довольно часто, но Стив был джентльменом из грёбанного прошлого века - возможно, он не знал, что обниматься со своим другом для секса не есть норма.

Но нет, это было совершенно не логично. Они со Стивом встречались. Вся команда знала, что они встречаются, а Стив явно не позволил бы всей команде узнать об их отношениях, если они бы просто спали друг с другом. Ведь так? Стив целовал его, когда они сталкивались на кухне. Стив спускался в его мастерскую, чтобы порисовать, чтобы просто провести с ним время.

_ Стив рисовал в твоей мастерской до того, как вы начали трахаться,  _ отметил предательский мозг Тони.

\- Эй, - сказал Тони, наконец вытащив себя из своих мыслей.

Стив развернулся, и его лицо озарилось, когда он увидел Тони.

\- Я уже начал думать, куда ты запропастился, - тепло и ласково сказал он.

Что бы Тони там себе ни придумал, это всё было ошибкой. Глаза Стива сияли теплом, когда он смотрел на Тони, и никто не смотрел так на своего друга для секса.

\- Держи, - сказал Тони и передал Стиву его бокал. - Я столкнулся с одним членом совета директоров по пути к бару.

Стив сочувствующе на него посмотрел.

\- Надеюсь, у тебя не слишком много работы?

\- Не больше, чем обычно, - ответил Тони.

Но затем он повернул голову и увидел на танцполе ту же самую блондинку, которая смеялась со своей подругой, и из-за этого в его груди что-то сжалось. Поэтому - потому что Тони старался перевернуть страницу и вести себя как настоящий взрослый человек бла бла бла - он решил вырвать эти сомнения прямо с корнем вместо того, чтобы дать им разрастись.

\- Кто была эта ‘дама’? - спросил он, кивая головой в ее сторону.

Стив проследил за его взглядом, и затем его лицо сделало кое-что странное. Он улыбнулся, но его улыбка была  _ виноватой.  _ Не то чтобы гримаса ‘упс, меня поймали на измене’, но улыбка ‘упс, как неловко, ты наверняка не хочешь этого знать’.

\- Эм, Шэрон Картер, - ответил Стив, и его голос был пронизан той же самой виной ‘ты наверняка не хочешь этого знать’. У Тони участился пульс. - Мы собираемся поужинать с ней в следующую пятницу. Я не… ты же нормально к этому относишься, да?

И после этого глаза Стива перестать сиять теплом, его взгляд стал осторожным, будто он не был уверен, как Тони отреагирует.

Тогда сердце Тони на несколько секунд, казалось, застряло у него в глотке.

И после этого всё сместилось.

Они не встречались. Они просто спали друг с другом и проводили время вместе как друзья. Их команда не знала, что они ‘встречаются’, ребята знали, что они трахаются, и никто не имел ничего против, если это не мешало командной работе.

Ну. Это было немного унизительно.

Тони отрезал все свои эмоции, спрятал чувства где-то глубоко внутри и улыбнулся Стиву.

\- С чего бы мне как-то по-другому к этому относиться? - спросил он. - Надеюсь, ты хорошо проведёшь время.

Улыбка Стива чуть расслабилась.

\- Спасибо, Тони. Я тоже на это надеюсь.

И после этого Тони было просто необходимо убраться оттуда, прежде чем он скажет что-нибудь глупое, например, признается во всём или возьмёт себе что-то покрепче своего тоника с лаймом.

Наверное, он придумал какое-то оправдание перед Стивом, потому что тот просто кивнул и отпустил его, но Тони не мог вспомнить свои слова после того, как они сорвались с его губ.

Боже, насколько  _ глупым  _ он мог быть? Знал ли Стив, что Тони всё неправильно понял? Это из-за этого он настолько открыто общался с этой девушкой, Шэрон?

Неужели все знали, что Тони всё неправильно понял?

Тони оказался на улице до того, как его мозг принял решение уйти. Ночной воздух был прохладным, и было ещё слишком рано уходить домой с этого приёма, но он не мог остаться. Не сейчас. Ему необходимо было убраться отсюда и собраться с мыслями, зализать раны, прежде чем он сможет кого-то снова увидеть.

Он даже не мог смотреть сейчас на Хэппи, так что он вызвал костюм и улетел обратно в башню. Никто ничего не заподозрит, если он запрётся в мастерской на некоторое время.

\- Ладно, Джей, - сказал Тони, как только вышел из костюма и встал в своём смокинге посреди мастерской. - Всё очень непросто.

\- Что непросто, сэр? \- спросил Джарвис.

Оставшись один и увидев свою жизнь в новом свете, который на неё пролил сегодняшний вечер, Тони начал переписывать прошлые семь (замечательных, восхитительных, судьбоносных) недель в своей голове.

Они впервые поцеловались посреди ссоры, причиной которой было пренебрежительное отношение Тони к приказам во время битвы. Они стояли близко друг к другу, огрызались из-за чего-то, и вдруг Стив разбил напряжение, сместив его в другую степь. Вообще-то, это должно было подсказать ему, что ситуация была не из тех, когда вы рисуете сердечки вокруг имён друг друга. 

После этого они поужинали вместе. Стив, должно быть, планировал это как дружеский ужин, чтобы загладить вину за всю эту странную наорал-затем-поцеловал-затем-сбежал ситуацию, а Тони всё неправильно понял и набросился на Стива в конце вечера.

Они начали проводить больше времени вместе после того, как начали спать друг с другом, но это произошло не из-за того, что они встречались, а просто потому что они нашли способ справляться с этим бешеным напряжением между ними. 

Стив целовал его в лоб по ночам. Это не было проявлением чувств к партнёру - Стив просто был довольно тактильным человеком, и они спали друг с другом, так что чем мог помешать поцелуй в лоб?

Стив хватал ртом воздух под ним, одной рукой притягивая Тони ближе, пока другой он хватался за подушку под его головой и смотрел на него большими доверчивыми глазами, пока…

\- Блять, - сказал Тони и бросил гаечный ключ на стол. Он даже не знал, что он сейчас создаёт. Скорее всего, что-то революционное - обычно так и было, когда Тони витал в облаках. - Я идиот.

Стив говорил ему такие вещи, как  _ ты потрясающий,  _ и  _ ты красивый,  _ и  _ я не могу поверить, что ты хочешь быть со мной,  _ но были ли они всегда сказаны до, во время или после секса? Господи. Он не говорил, что это  _ Тони  _ был потрясающим, он просто говорил, что ему нравится трахать его.

Боже. И сколько ещё вещей он неправильно понял?

\- Джарвис, - позвал Тони под влиянием момента, продолжая создавать что-то революционное в своих руках, - заведи список. Спрячь его где-нибудь, плевать где, просто ограничь к нему доступ и похорони его где-нибудь.

\- Что вы желаете внести в этот список, сэр? - спросил Джарвис.

Тони постучал гаечным ключом о край стола.

Это будет список, к которому Тони будет возвращаться, когда начнёт забываться снова. Когда он начнёт думать, что Стив может полю… что он может понравится Стиву в романтическом смысле, или что Тони может убедить Стива по-другому на него посмотреть. Это было для рекалибровки, сказал себе Тони.

– №1: ты слишком старый для него, - начал Тони. - №2: он хороший человек, а ты нет. №3: да брось, ты же торговец смерти. №4: он захочет семью, а ты совершенно неподходящий для этого человек. №5: ты ебанутый на голову и придумываешь желаемую реальность вокруг себя, не принимая во внимание никаких внешних факторов.

В итоге список завершился на пятидесяти семи пунктах к тому времени, когда Тони решил отправиться спать. И к этому времени стало невероятно, до глупого ясно, что  _ а) _ они никогда не были ‘вместе’, и  _ б) _ что они никогда  _ не должны  _ быть ‘вместе’. Стив очевидно был слишком чертовски хорош для него.

К тому времени, как Тони снова был готов взаимодействовать с внешним миром, остальные мстители уже возвращались с приёма.

Стив поймал его взгляд, и его лицо осветилось, как и всегда.  _ Просто то, что ты ему нравишься, не значит, что ты ему  _ **_нравишься,_ ** напомнил себе Тони и заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Привет, - сказал Стив и обнял его рукой за плечо. - Записал свою идею?

А. Значит, Тони сказал, что его внезапно осенило, и ему нужно было уйти, чтобы переместить это у себя из головы куда-то ещё. Это было настолько близко к правде, что едва ли даже было ложью.

\- Абсолютно, - ответил Тони.

Клинт нахмурился.

\- А почему мне нельзя сказать ‘я эксцентричный гений’, чтобы отмазаться от вечеринки? - пожаловался он.

Когда все начали расходиться по комнатам и прощаться друг с другом, Наташа бросила на Тони быстрый оценивающий взгляд.

\- Ты в порядке? - тихо спросила она, что никто больше этого не услышал.

Наташа была слишком внимательной, чтобы тебе могло сойти что-то с рук перед ней. Тони задумался, знала ли она о том, что он по-идиотски и по уши влюбился в Стива. Он задумался, знала ли она о том, что Тони неправильно воспринимал их секс по дружбе всё это время. Он задумался, почему она ему не сказала.

\- Превосходно, - ответил Тони, и хоть Наташа и глянула на него с подозрением, она не стала давить на него дальше.

Стив улыбнулся ему, как всегда ослепительно.

\- В кровать? - спросил он. - Или ты до сих пор работаешь?

Ну. Может, Стив и не был  _ с Тони,  _ но он был с Тони в этом смысле. А если Тони хоть что-то и делал хорошо, так это кувыркался в постели.

Если Стив оставался с ним только из-за секса, то Тони должен убедиться, что он был просто потрясающим в постели. Чем лучше секс, тем дольше это всё может продлиться.

Стив собирался на свидание с красивой блондинкой по имени Шэрон вечером пятницы. Но прямо сейчас он был с Тони, вырисовывал узоры своими пальцами на его запястье и улыбался ему открытой честной улыбкой. Прямо сейчас он был с Тони, и это время должно быть достаточно хорошим.

\- Отведи меня в кровать, - предложил Тони и приблизился, чтобы прижаться губами к Стиву.

***

Если секс чем-то и отличался этой ночью, то Стив, казалось, ничего не заметил. Но Тони знал. Тони сделал всё, чтобы сделать его крайне, мать его, хорошим, и грязным, и раскованным. И Тони сделал всё, чтобы не слишком часто встречаться со Стивом взглядом и не прижиматься к нему, пока тот трахал его снова, и снова,  _ и снова,  _ не дать ничему проскользнуть, из-за чего Стив бы понял, что Тони вообще когда-то думал, что между ними может быть что-то большее, чем просто секс.

И гораздо позже, когда они были довольными и потными, он встал и ушёл из постели. В конце концов, Стив не хотел, чтобы он оставался с ним, не на самом деле. Он был вежливым - боже, Стив всегда был до невозможности вежливым с подобными вещами - но он не хотел по-настоящему, чтобы Тони всё ещё был в кровати с утра.

Стив уже уснул, когда Тони натянул обратно одежду.

Он не позволил себя остановиться в дверях и оглянуться.

***

В каком-то странном смысле это его даже освобождало.

Понимаете, дело было в том, что Тони никогда до конца не понимал, почему это произошло между ними со Стивом. Он никогда не понимал, что Стив в нём увидел. И теперь он знал, что это недоразумение произошло только из-за того, что его мозгу было некомфортно со всей той информацией, что не подходила общей концепции. Это был лишь когнитивный диссонанс. А теперь у него появилась новая концепция, и вся информация стояла на своих местах, красиво и организованно.

И Тони больше не нужно было гадать, что Стив увидел в нём, потому что он знал ответ. И, вообще-то, секс был довольно хорошей причиной - по крайней мере, это не были его деньги или его компания на этот раз.

Теперь Тони больше не нужно было гадать, больше не нужно было беспокоиться, уйдёт Стив или нет. И да, ладно, хорошо, возможно, ‘да, определённо уйдёт’ было не тем ответом, на который он надеялся в глубине своего сердца, но по крайней мере этот ответ был уверенным. Это его освобождало. Не было смысла тонуть в тревогах, останется с ним Стив или нет, потому что он знал правила этой игры. Они продолжат спать друг с другом, пока Стиву это не наскучит, и затем Стив продолжит жить дальше, а Тони будет лечить своё разбитое сердце (желательно не посредством алкоголя), и всё будет нормально. В конце концов. Они всё ещё дружили, так что если Тони не напортачит с их дружбой, то они просто вернутся к тем отношениям, которые у них были до того, как случился секс.

Поэтому Тони взял себя в руки, принял утренний поцелуй Стива на кухне в истинном свете и не позволил себе надеяться на что-то невозможное.

Всё будет нормально.


	2. Chapter 2

Всё было нормально.

Ну, по большому счёту всё было нормально. Но хоть прозрение Тони и ясно прояснило род их отношений для него, для Стива-то ничего не изменилось. Это означало, что Стив продолжал точно так же ему улыбаться, точно так же целовать его, когда их пути пересекались, точно так же прикасаться к нему. Раньше Тони считал все эти моменты драгоценными, считал их доказательством чувств Стива, поэтому теперь это всё было… непросто. Но Тони был взрослым, мать его, человеком, так что он брал себя в руки и улыбался во всех надлежащих моментах.

Возможно, вся эта ситуация была бы проще, если бы он не нравился Стиву как друг, но Тони был слишком эгоистичен, чтобы оттолкнуть его. Ему приходилось проделывать невероятную работу, чтобы напоминать себе, что хорошее отношение было не тем же самым, что романтическая симпатия, но эта работа была необходима. Стив хотел Тони, но то, чего он конкретно хотел от Тони, было не тем же самым, чего Тони хотел от Стива, и пора ему было принять этот факт. Стив хотел дружбы и секса, и сам по себе один этот факт был потрясающим. Тони нужно перестать воспринимать это как должное.

В конце концов, эгоизм Тони был причиной №17 в его прекрасном новом списке.

Когда он в четвёртый раз застал себя за тем, что чинил несуществующую проблему в левой перчатке костюма, Тони вздохнул и отложил свои приборы на стол. Было очевидно, что тихое присутствие Стива перешло из успокаивающего в отвлекающее. По крайней мере, завтра будет понедельник; Тони сможет остаться в своём офисе после утренних встреч и, возможно, избежать Стива на какое-то время, не возбуждая подозрений.

Кстати, говоря о возбуждении…

Тони глянул через плечо туда, где сидел Стив и хмурился на бумагу перед собой.

Стив начал проводить время в мастерской Тони задолго до того, как они начали спать вместе, но это время значительно увеличилось в количестве за прошлые семь недель. Казалось, что в большинстве случаев, когда Стив рисовал или работал с бумагами, и это совпадало с часами работы в мастерской для Тони, он выбирал приходить к нему. Раньше Тони считал это милым, что Стив хотел быть рядом с ним, даже когда они не обращали друг на друга внимания, но теперь на эту мысль он тоже смотрел в другом свете. Тони выбрал информацию из своего мозга и обработал её под другим углом.

Если верить его памяти, они со Стивом в итоге залезали друг другу в штаны после работы примерно в половине случаев, когда Стив проводил время в мастерской. Может быть, даже ближе к 70% случаев, хотя Тони придётся проконсультироваться с Джарвисом, чтобы получить какие-то точные числа, что не представлялось возможным, пока Стив был здесь. Так что: в 55-70% случаев, когда Стив работал или рисовал в мастерской, они занимались сексом в итоге. Из этого можно было сделать вывод, что именно  _ поэтому  _ Стив работал или рисовал здесь. Дело было совсем не в привязанности; дело было в эффективности. Мозг инженера мог это оценить.

Если Тони даст Стиву то, чего тот хочет, раньше, а не позже, может, он уйдёт, и Тони сможет сосредоточиться на работе. Уголок его губ дрогнул в улыбке. О, какой же тяготой будет это занятие.

Так что Тони взял под контроль своё лицо, нацепил спокойное и соблазнительное выражение и повернулся к Стиву, чтобы…

Только чтобы обнаружить, что Стив не просто хмурился, пока рисовал - между его бровей залегла эта небольшая морщинка, которая появлялась, когда Стив по-настоящему на чём-то концентрировался, и он даже высовывал кончик языка изо рта. 

Тони затопила такая сильная волна нежности, что он чуть не задохнулся. Если бы это произошло только 24 часа назад, он мог бы ласково улыбнуться и просто смотреть на забавное выражение лица Стива долгие минуты. Но теперь Тони пришлось отвернуться, потому что это было слишком. Это было слишком.

В голове Тони уже несколько недель раздавался этот тихий, но настойчивый голос, который твердил  _ ты его любишь,  _ но для этого было слишком рано, это было слишком сильно, и Тони терпеливо шикал на него и поджидал более подходящего времени. Но теперь, когда он узнал, что подходящее время никогда не наступит, этот голос вырвался на свободу, и Тони пришлось сесть на стул и отвернуться от Стива, когда он осознал всю серьёзность ситуации.

Он был влюблён в Стива Роджерса. Это была любовь. А Стив хотел только тела Тони, он не хотел самого Тони, но Тони увяз слишком глубоко, чтобы что-то с этим сделать.

Тони мог бы засмеяться, если бы это не было так чертовски грустно.

\- Эй, - услышал он голос Стива за своей спиной. - У тебя там всё нормально?

\- Превосходно, - ответил Тони, с силой делая свой голос ровным и уверенным.

Может, Стив не купился на тон его голоса, может, он заметил, как Тони практически упал на стул; какой бы ни была причина, он подошёл к Тони и слегка наклонился, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Прекрасное лицо Стива было нахмуренно, но это больше не было выражением сосредоточенности.

\- Хмм, - Стив поднял руку и прижал тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу Тони, что было совершенно глупым и старым способом проверять температуру. - Ты какой-то бледный. Ты уверен, что хорошо себя чувствуешь?

\- Всё нормально, - успокоил его Тони, и на этот раз улыбка далась ему немного легче. Он убрал руку Стива со своего лба (где его температура была идеально нормальной, спасибо большое) и переплёл их пальцы, прежде чем его мозг успел обработать это решение. - Ты закончил?

Стив легонько сжал руку Тони и отпустил, и Тони попытался не чувствовать себя разочарованным из-за этого, но попытка провалилась. Стив быстро подошёл к дивану и затем вернулся со скетчбуком в руках.

Тони удивлённо поднял брови.

\- Серьёзно? Ты мне покажешь? - с восторгом спросил он. Обычно Стив тщательно скрывал свои скетчи от команды, не считая каракуль, которые он черкал на встречах в своём блокноте, чтобы рассмешить Тони. Это дошло до того, что Фьюри рассадил их, словно они были какими-то непослушными школьниками.

Эти воспоминания - те, когда Стив рисовал крошечного мультяшного Фьюри, указывающего пальцем на скучающих мультяшных Соколиного Глаза и Чёрную Вдову - эти воспоминания были бесценными. Тони отказывался давать предыдущим 24-ём часам как-то влиять на них. Стив делал это несколько раз даже до того, как они начали трахаться, даже в те времена, когда они едва ли вообще друг друга выносили. Первый раз, когда Тони подумал, что ему может хоть чуть-чуть понравиться Стив, случился тогда, когда Стив протянул руку и нарисовал явно скучающего и хмурящегося Железного Человека в полном костюме в углу листа бумаги, который Тони нетерпеливо вертел на столе.

Эти каракули были драгоценными для Тони, и он всегда сохранял их, если мог, но то, что Стив рисовал в своём скетчбуке - рисунки, на которые Стив действительно тратил много времени - Тони не было позволено даже бросать на них взгляд. Он видел несколько, когда Стив не успевал спрятать от него страницу (однажды он рисовал и перерисовывал костюм Железного Человека в битве, будто у него не получалась изобразить движение как надо; в другой раз это были горы, в которые они загнали гигантского хамелеона во время битвы).

\- Он не закончен, - сказал Стив, передавая ему скетчбук.

Тони улыбнулся ему и опустил взгляд.

Это был рисунок всей команды. Они выглядели так, будто позировали для фотографии, но Тони не помнил такой фотографии, да и Стив работал только по своим воспоминаниям. Они все по большему счёту были в формах и выглядели немного уставшими, но было непонятно, было это следствием тренировки или битвы. Соколиный Глаз вертел в руках стрелу и подмигивал Наташе, которая сложила руки на груди и невозмутимо смотрела на него в ответ, никак не реагируя. Тор стоял без молота и плаща, но в остальном на нём было его боевое снаряжение, и он явно над чем-то смеялся, забросив одну руку Брюсу на плечо. Брюс был самим Брюсом, но его волосы были в беспорядке, а одежда помята, будто он только-только ее накинул, недавно вернувшись из Халка в человека. Он массировал переносицу, но тоже улыбался.

А в центре и впереди стояли они со Стивом. Тони не мог точно сказать, что Стив до конца уловил свою собственную красоту, но его черты отчётливо отражали его внешность. Его щит был убран за спину, и он был посреди того, что снимал свои перчатки, но не сводил глаз с Тони и ухмылялся так, будто только что пошутил. Тони на рисунке, похоже, смеялся в ответ, насколько сам Тони мог судить по его позе - он немного отклонялся назад и набок, откинув голову назад и обернув руку вокруг руки Стива.

И Тони был полностью в костюме Железного Человека. Даже шлем был надет.

Тони не знал, как к этому относиться. Лица всех остальных были открыты - даже шлем Стива был снят. Все остальные выглядели так, будто они готовили себя к реальной жизни после битвы или тренировки. Никто не носил полной экипировки и вооружения. Но Тони был полностью в своей броне.

Небольшая несчастная часть Тони сказала _ он не хочет тебя рисовать,  _ но он затолкал эту мысль куда подальше и сконцентрировался на остальном рисунке.

\- Это просто чертовки классно, - сказал он, улыбаясь Стиву. И это не было ложью - рисунок был хорош, и Тони был очень рад, что Стив хотел показать его ему. Это странное чувство из-за костюма могло идти нахер. - Ты обязан что-нибудь с ним сделать.

Стив склонил голову.

\- Например?

\- Не знаю, отдать в картинную галерею, приклеить на холодильник - другие должны это увидеть, Стив! - настоял он.

Стив улыбнулся, смущённо и по-мальчишески.

\- Оу. Бог ты мой. Эм, я подумаю, может, решусь повесить на холодильник, - пообещал он.

Тони беззвучно повторил фразу ‘бог ты мой’, пока Стив до сир пор смотрел себе под ноги, потому что он не хотел, чтобы Стив  _ знал,  _ что он над ним смеётся, но также он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Просто иногда Стив был настолько искренним, что было трудно воспринимать его всерьёз.

_ (Стив такой искренний, а ты ничего не воспринимаешь всерьёз  _ было причиной №26 в списке Тони).

\- Обязательно, - настоял Тони и убрал волосы с покрасневшего лица Стива, прежде чем успел дать своей руке разрешение двигаться. Ему действительно пора взять над собой контроль.

Глаза Стива засияли, и он улыбнулся Тони и наклонился для быстрого поцелуя.

Ну. Тони планировал кое-что, прежде чем чуть не свалиться на пол из-за осознания того, что он влюби… прежде чем осознать, что он  _ влюбился в Стива Роджерса.  _ Он планировал соблазнение.

Тони положил рисунок на стол рядом с собой, поднялся и поцеловал Стива как следует. Тот легко ему поддался и положил руки на его бёдра, как Тони и ожидал.

Тони прикусил нижнюю губу Стива достаточно сильно, чтобы тот рвано вздохнул, затем отстранился, чтобы бросить на него горящий взгляд и опустить его на стул. Стив моргнул на него, его глаза затуманились от поцелуя, что было - ну, довольно неплохим комплиментом, если спросить Тони. В этот раз, когда Тони наклонился, он нежно поцеловал его в челюсть, затем прямо за его ухом, где, как он знал, у Стива было очень чувствительное место. Стив снова рвано вздохнул и схватил одной рукой рубашку Тони, чтобы удержать его на месте.

Тони снова поцеловал его за ухом, просто чтобы почувствовать эту реакцию, и затем провёл губами выше и прошептал ему прямо на ухо, низко, и мягко, и сладко:

\- Сейчас я тебе отсосу.

Стив кивнул.

\- Да, - сказал он, наблюдая за Тони расширяющимися зрачками, пока тот опускался на колени. - Да, ладно.

***

Позже этим вечером Тони затащили в гостиную, потому что Тор хотел посмотреть Золушку.

\- Клинт сказал мне, что это Мидгардская классика! - воскликнул Тор, потому что Тор только и умел, что восклицать.

Самые Могучие Герои Земли собирались вместе, чтобы посмотреть фильмы и сериалы, практически на постоянной основе в башне Мстителей (прежде башне Старка). Не то чтобы они это планировали, и Тони было даже удивительно думать, что у одних из самых сильных людей на Земле были свои любимые места перед телевизором, но он совсем не жаловался.

Место Тони находилось строго рядом со Стивом с самого начала этой традиции, даже в те времена, когда они ещё ходили друг вокруг друга на цыпочках. Тони утверждал, что ему нравится именно это место именно на этом диване из-за доступа к телевизору, но он был практически полностью уверен, что его просто привлекало место рядом со Стивом. И с течением времени всё переросло из того, что они сидели так далеко друг от друга, как это было возможно, до того, что они начали сидеть чуть ближе необходимого, и закончилось тем, что явно было обнимашками (и, следовательно, за это их безжалостно дразнили члены их команды). Раньше Тони думал  _ да к чёрту их, если они считают нас тошнотворными - мы счастливы.  _ Теперь Тони более осторожно относился к местам перед телевизором.

Бросался ли он на Стива, когда они садились смотреть фильм с командой? Он был вполне уверен, что  _ бросался.  _ Если память его не подводила, с начала их отношений - в смысле, с того момента, как они начали  _ трахаться -  _ Тони практически переехал в личное пространство Стива и предположил, что тот приглашал его одним движением, когда забрасывал руку ему на плечо и придвигал к себе ближе. Но сам факт того, что Стив мирился с этим, не значил, что он  _ хотел  _ этого.

В конце концов, Стив ведь не хотел его. Очевидно, он хотел блондинку по имени Шэрон.

Тони спрятал эту мысль где-то глубоко и запер ее на замок. Он отказывался думать о том, как Стив пойдёт на свидание, потому что в тех водах таилось безумие. Ему ещё повезло, что свидание Стива было назначено только на несколько дней позже, так что у Тони будет время как следует подготовиться. В настоящий момент он мог спокойно игнорировать этот факт.

Когда Стив сел на диван рядом с ним, Тони не поступил как обычно и не придвинулся ближе к нему. Вместо этого он продолжил сидеть, выпрямив спину, пока Стив не бросил на него недоумевающий взгляд.

\- Иди сюда, - настоял Стив, приподнял руку, и Тони - с радостным облегчением - прижался к нему. Они устроились поудобней, и Тони увидел, что Клинт имитирует приступ рворты Брюсу, который только улыбнулся в ответ в закатил глаза.

_ И ты, Брут? _

Когда Золушка началась, Тони не мог оторвать взгляда от Брюса, а затем и от всей остальной команды. Они все сидели на своих обычных местах - Брюс с Тором на другом диване, Клин в кресле-мешке, который он нашёл бог знает где, а Наташа устроилась на полу, прислонившись спиной к дивану рядом со Стивом. И они все знали, что они со Стивом просто… ну, как бы Стив это назвал? ‘Развлекаются’, наверное? Развлекаются было хорошим словом. Это звучало более похоже на Стива, чем ‘секс по дружбе’ или ‘друзья для секса’. Команда знала, что они просто спят друг с другом, и они наверняка считали это странным, что Тони вёл себя как осьминог, когда они смотрели фильмы.

Они наверняка знали, что Тони знал об этом, и просто считали, что у него отсутствовало понятие личного пространства. Это звучало правильно. У Тони ведь,  _ правда,  _ отсутствовало понятие личного пространства.

Разве что существовала ещё и проблема с Наташей. Тони перевёл на неё взгляд и наблюдал, как та взяла горсть попкорна, не отводя взгляд от экрана. Тони был практически уверен, что Наташа знала, что происходит в его голове. Она всегда знала. Когда Тони решил бросил пить после взрывного расставания с Пеппер, он не прикасался к алкоголю едва ли полдня, а Наташа уже это прокомментировала. Когда наступила годовщина смерти Оби, Наташа хмурилась на него весь завтрак, а затем подошла к нему через час, очевидно, погуглив, что это был за день.

Конечно, была вероятность, что даже Наташа недооценила глупость Тони. Но это было маловероятно.

Через секунду Наташа оглянулась и посмотрела Тони в глаза. Она слегка подняла бровь в вопросительном жесте, и Тони отвернулся.

Наташа знала, но она не просветила Тони. Может быть, она думала, что Тони нужно понять всё самому. Может, ей просто было плевать.

Стив провёл рукой вниз по его руке и снова вверх успокаивающим жестом, и только тогда Тони заметил, что напрягся. Он заставил свои мышцы расслабиться.

***

Следующим утром Наташа сидела на кухне, когда Тони зашёл с заспанными глазами, проведя ночь на диване в своей мастерской.

\- Доброе утро, - сказала Наташа, пялясь на него из-за своей кружки чая. - Ты, что, работал всю ночь?

Видите, Тони оказался прав. Она лишь один раз глянула на Тони и поняла, что он не спал сегодня в своей кровати. Сегодня Тони снова ушёл из спальни, когда Стив уснул, чтобы дать ему личного пространства и позволить проснуться одному.

\- Мм хм, - сказал Тони, решив, что если он соврёт через мычание, это будет сложнее определить. - Стив уже проходил?

\- Он скоро вернётся с пробежки, - ответила Наташа.

Она молчала, пока Тони наливал себе кофе, и продолжила молчать, пока он делал первый глоток. Когда Тони начал чувствовать себя менее угрюмым, он оглядел комнату и осознал, что Стив в самом деле повесил свой рисунок на холодильник. Тони улыбнулся и подошёл ближе, наслаждаясь красотой рисунка и усиленно игнорируя ту часть, где был нарисован он. Ну, или ту часть, где был нарисован его костюм.

\- Это просто шикарно, да? - спросил он Наташу. - Стив так хорошо ловит выражения наших лиц.

Наташа промычала в ответ.

\- Он даже умудрился идеально передать тебя, хоть ты и в броне.

Холод пробежал по телу Тони, но он быстро взял себя в руки.

\- Это точно, - сказал он, принуждая уголки своих губ продолжать улыбаться. - В общем. Мне нужно возвращаться к работе.

Если он подготовится и ускользнёт достаточно быстро, он может даже не встретиться со Стивом. Это было бы здорово. И после этого он сможет остаться в своём офисе так долго, как ему будет нужно.

Когда Тони уже рукой мог дотянуться до своего побега, Наташа подала голос.

\- Тони, - позвала она, из-за чего он остановился в дверном проёме.

Она подождала достаточно времени, чтобы Тони повернулся и посмотрел на неё. Она пялилась на него своим страшным андроидным лицом. Из-за этого Тони всегда казалось, будто она смотрит прямо в его душу.

\- Да? - спросил Тони, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы тон его голоса оставался лёгким.

Наташа моргнула, и какая-то часть пугающего равнодушия сменилась намёком на беспокойство.

\- Что-то случилось? - осторожным голосом спросила она, как будто она не знала, на какую территорию ступала.

А. Тони уставился на неё в ответ, осознав, что Наташа могла понять, что случилось. Наташа знала, что он теперь знал.

_ Почему ты не сказала мне раньше,  _ хотел сказать он.  _ Почему ты меня не предупредила об этом? _

Но она не нанималась быть для него взрослым человеком, просто потому что Тони не мог им быть. Так что он подобрал последние ошмётки своей гордости, улыбнулся своей улыбкой на камеру и ответил:

\- Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, дорогуша.

И после этого, пусть ему и было стыдно это признавать, он сбежал.


	3. Chapter 3

Тони практически полностью игнорировал Стива, но всё было нормально. Он не мог совсем полностью игнорировать Стива по очевидным причинам: они всё ещё тренировались вместе, и Стив продолжал выискивать его, да и они запланировали поужинать вместе в четверг, так что… Во время пробежки Стив наткнулся на какое-то итальянское местечко, небольшой частный ресторан, и он знал, что итальянская еда напоминала Тони о (редких, но великолепных) блюдах его матери. Вот таким вот чутким был Стив.

Тони также не стал спать со Стивом в одной кровати на вторую ночь, но это не продлилось долго. Он проснулся в три часа ночи в среду и обнаружил, что Стив балансирует рядом с ним на краю дивана в мастерской Тони.

\- Что…? - удивлённо спросил Тони, не до конца проснувшись.

\- Шш, - ответил Стив, обнимая Тони за пояс и прижимая к себе. - Это я. Засыпай.

\- Что ты дел-шь? - спросил Тони. - Зд-сь нет места.

Стив уткнулся лицом в затылок Тони, и он был таким приятно-тёплым. Тони сразу же почувствовал себя более расслабленным и спокойным, чем за всё то время, что он спал в мастерской.

\- Мне плохо спится без тебя, - тихо признался Стив, но его голос всё равно громко разнёсся по пустому помещению. - Я не собираюсь пилить тебя, чтобы ты перестал работать, когда тебе хочется работать - я знаю, что на тебя находит рабочее настроение по ночам. Но я подумал, что я могу просто приходить к тебе сюда, когда такое случается?

Чувство вины затопило Тони, и внезапно он почувствовал себя гораздо более бодрым, чем до этого. Он осторожно повернулся в руках Стива. 

\- Прости, - сказал он. - Я не знал.

Стив прижал его ещё ближе, и может, сердце Тони и было совершенно побитым и разорванным, но оно также ощущалось совершенно полным.

\- Ты не виноват, - сказал Стив, хотя Тони на сто процентов был в этом виноват. - Просто скучал по тебе.

Стив уснул незадолго после этого, но Тони ещё долго лежал без сна, уставившись в темноту, которая освещалась слегка голубоватым оттеноком от света в его груди. Он предположил, что Стив, на самом деле, не хотел спать с ним после секса, но, похоже, он ошибался. Стиву нравилось спать с ним. Это, осознал Тони, будет сложным процессом. Как бы сильно Тони ни ненавидел оставлять Стива одного в кровати, это также помогало ему поддерживать границу между ‘друзьями для секса’ и ‘настоящими партнёрами’. И теперь эта граница совсем сотрётся.

\- Джарвис, - тихо позвал Тони, чтобы не разбудить Стива. Тот уже привык к разным шумам за семь недель сна в одной кровати с ним. Раньше Стив просыпался каждый раз, когда Тони шевелился, но теперь Стив продолжал крепко спать. Как будто он доверял Тони.

У Тони что-то заболело в груди, и дело было совсем не в реакторе.

\- Сэр? - ответил Джарвис так же тихо.

Тони опустил взгляд на Стива и затем помахал свободной рукой.

\- Давай сюда список, - сказал он. И потом на случай, если Стив проснётся: - Переведи на японский, - его навыки чтения на японском не были идеальными, но этого будет достаточно, чтобы напомнить ему о сути каждого пункта. - Убери яркость. Не хочу разбудить Кэпа.

\- Сэр, - ответил Джарвис с паузой в голосе, - Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея?

\- Просто делай, что говорят, Джей, - ответил Тони и после этого тихо пролистал список дважды, прежде чем уснуть.

Это не помогло ему почувствовать себя лучше. Но это значило, что, когда Стив поцеловал его с утра, Тони мог увидеть разницу между тем, чем это было на самом деле, и тем, чем он хотел, чтобы это являлось.

***

\- Потренируйся со мной, - настояла Наташа позже этим утром, когда Тони проходил мимо неё в коридоре.

Клинт, который шёл за ней, издал возмущённый звук, который мог быть описан только как писк.

\- Ты же собиралась потренироваться со мной!

Наташа даже не обернулась на него, когда ответила:

\- Способность принимать отвержение - это часть взросления, Бартон, - ее взгляд ни на секунду не оторвался от Тони, и это было очень, мать его, пугающе. Она снова смотрела ему прямо в душу. - Потренируйся со мной, - повторила она.

\- Я иду на работу, - ответил Тони, указывая рукой на свой костюм. - Кто-то должен управлять всем этим местом, знаешь.

После этого последовала долгая неловкая тишина, пока Наташа просто смотрела на него. В итоге она сказала:

\- Когда ты вернёшься с работы?

\- А что? - спросил Тони, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Мне нельзя хотеть провести с тобой время?

Тони нахмурился.

\- Это было бы более убедительно, если бы ты не смотрела на меня своим лицом андроида, - отметил он. Наташа продолжила пялиться на него, пока Тони не почувствовал, как его решительность начинает сыпаться. Наверное, будет легче просто сдаться и поговорить с ней. Они оба знали, что этот разговор будет о Стиве, и о Тони-и-Стиве (или об их отсутствии), и о Тони-и-Наташе (и о том, как она знала об отсутствии Тони-и-Стива и позволила Тони выставить себя идиотом). Не то чтобы он добьётся чего-нибудь, если просто будет страдать и игнорировать ее. - Ладно. Я вернусь к шести.

Может, таким путём Тони сможет понять, почему же она оставила его в неведении. Вряд ли он сможет вернуться к прежним нормальным отношениям с ней, не узнав этого сначала.

Наташа кивнула.

\- Встретимся в гостиной, - сказала она и после этого продолжила идти по коридору.

Клинт проследил за ней взглядом и потом повернулся к Тони.

\- Какого чёрта тут происходит? - спросил он.

\- Не твоё дело, - ответил Тони и пошёл в противоположную сторону.

\- Какого чёрта происходит  _ с тобой?  _ \- крикнул Клинт ему в спину.

***

Работа была для Тони лекарством во всём этом беспорядке. Пеппер наверняка заподозрит что-нибудь из-за того, как много времени он стал проводить в офисе, но между этими офисными часами и его ночными всплесками изобретательской деятельности он на удивление хорошо справлялся с управлением своей компании.

Может быть, он даже сможет убедить Пеппер, что ему необходим тур по всем предприятиям и дочерним компаниями. Он может улететь на неделю в Японию. И если он улетит до пятницы, он даже сможет проигнорировать тот факт, что Стив уйдёт на свидание.

Но Тони знал, что в конце концов ему придётся принять тот факт, что Стив ходит на свидания с другими людьми, чтобы обработать эту информацию. Если какая-то его часть до сих пор держалась за надежду, что Стив однажды проснётся и осознает, что он хочет Тони, ему придётся искоренить ее как следует вместо того, чтобы дать ей разрастись.

В половине рабочего дня, после нескольких встреч и по колено в бумажной работе, Тони услышал лёгкий стук в дверь. Новый секретарь Тони обычно не впускал к нему никого без предупреждения, так что Тони понял ещё до того, как поднял голову, что это будет кто-то из мстителей, и Стив, естественно, был самым вероятным кандидатом.

\- Привет, - поздоровался Тони и наконец оторвался от своих документов. Стив улыбнулся ему из дверей. - У нас было назначено свидание в обед, а я забыл о нём?

Тони практически вздрогнул, когда услышал, как слово ‘свидание’ вылетело у него изо рта, но приказал своему лицу сохранять спокойствие.

\- Нет, - ответил Стив и поднял пакет в воздух с вопросительной улыбкой. - Но Уиннифред сказала, что ты свободен в обед, так что я решил тебя удивить.

Видите, вот такие вот моменты продолжали раздувать искры надежды в груди Тони. Дело было в том, что Стив хотел спать с ним по ночам, и приносил ему обеды в офис в качестве сюрприза, и улыбался ему так, будто Тони был особенным.

Тони сглотнул и затоптал эту надежду. Он не мог поступить так с собой или со Стивом. Стиву нравился Тони, и это было хорошо. Тони ценил их дружбу со Стивом. Он не станет переходить границы, даже в своём воображении. Больше нет. Он провёл семь недель, играя в игры - с него хватит.

\- Отлично, - сказал Тони, выдавливая улыбку. - Просто супер. Спасибо, Кэп. Что ты принёс?

Стив поставил пакет на стол Тони, но не сел в кресло. Он наклонил голову набок как чёртов золотистый ретривер, и вперился в Тони взглядом, полу-нахмурившись, полу-улыбаясь.

\- Сейчас неподходящее время? - спросил Стив. - Прости, что я не предупредил. Я думал, Уиннифред знает наверняка, но ты выглядишь… занятым?

Под ‘занятым’ Стив имел в виду, что Тони вёл себя странно, Тони был в этом уверен. И честно говоря, он, и правда, вёл себя странно.

Тони покачал головой в безуспешной попытке стряхнуть свои собственные эмоции.

\- Нет, прости, всё хорошо, - ответил он. - Я просто устал, вот и всё.

Стив перестал хмуриться.

\- Слишком много ночей в мастерской?

\- Да, наверное, в этом всё дело, - соврал Тони сквозь свои чёртовы зубы. Отменный он друг. - Я перестану спать там.

Стив сел напротив Тони и расплылся в улыбке.

\- Я был бы очень рад, - сказал он. - Но я понимаю - и я, правда, не против, просто спускаться к тебе вниз, когда тебе нужно там быть.

Боже. Стив был таким чертовски хорошим.

_ (Причина №2: он хороший человек, а ты нет.) _

\- Так что на обед, Кэп? - Тони открыл пакет и, почуяв этот запах, сразу же осознал, что умирает с голоду. - О, пахнет просто шикарно. Это из того китайского ресторана, которое практически разорилось на Торе?

Они разговаривали за обедом, и это было легко. Они были друзьями, в конце концов. Они были друзьями до секса, если не считать промежуточных споров с криками. Так что Тони, правда, не стоило удивляться, что проводить время со Стивом было легко, пусть даже какая-то его часть и чувствовала, будто весь мир перевернулся с ног на голову.

\- И они, видимо, просто хотят увидеть, с кем ты будешь танцевать? - сказал Стив ближе к концу обеда. Они сокрушались из-за невозможности пожить вне вспышек камер; даже на закрытых вечеринках над ними всегда нависала угроза того, что кто-то их снимет.

\- Обычно для меня это не проблема, - признал Тони, упаковывая остатки еды, которую они не съели. - Я танцую со всеми, из-за чего они теряют нужный след. Никто даже глазом не моргнёт, если ты решишь сделать со мной кружок по танцполу.

Стив ухмыльнулся.

\- Ну, не то чтобы я не хотел, но я не танцую. В таком случае везде будут фотографии, как я наступаю на твои хорошие туфли.

Тони задумался и прищурил глаза.

\- Не умеешь танцевать или не хочешь? - спросил он.

Стив поднял взгляд, и на его щеках заиграл румянец. Этот румянец послал волну тепла по телу Тони, и он не смог удержаться от глупой улыбки, растянувшей его губы, из-за чего Стив только сильнее раскраснелся.

\- Я, эм, никогда не учился, - признал Стив, вытирая руки салфеткой. - Пегги собиралась научить меня, но мы никогда не… ну, знаешь… у нас не было возможности.

А. Стив упомянал танец с Пегги, который он упустил, когда только-только заехал в башню мстителей. Они ни разу не говорили о ней с тех пор, как начали спать вместе, и Тони тоже ещё не рассказывал ему ничего о своих бывших. Тони считал, что они шли к этому, что у них вскоре будет долгий разговор о их романтических прошлых, но это было ещё тогда, когда Тони неправильно воспринимал их отношения.

Было странно оплакивать эту потерю, но в этот момент Тони вдруг стало очень грустно, что он так и не услышит рассказов о Пегги. И ему даже было грустно из-за того, что он не сможет поделиться своими историями со Стивом, про Ти, и Сансет, и Пеппер. Но это было малой потерей, если сравнивать со всеми теми вещами, которыми Тони теперь не доведётся заняться со Стивом, осознал он.

\- Ты ждёшь кого-то особенного, чтобы научиться? - спросил Тони, моментально возненавидев себя, когда слова вылетели у него изо рта. Но по какой-то идиотской причине ему действительно нужно было услышать ответ. Надеялся ли Стив, что его научит танцевать любовь всей его жизни? Это было бы так романтично. А Стив был романтичным человеком, ведь так? Если не считать Тони.

Стив посмотрел на него с недоумением.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Кого мне ждать?

\- Я не знаю, - пожал плечами Тони. - Но если ты хочешь…

Стив снова вспыхнул.

\- Ты предлагаешь научить меня?

Тони, вообще-то, не имел в виду ничего подобного, но теперь, когда Стив сказал это, он осознал, что совершенно не был против, он не упустит такой возможности.

\- Если ты хочешь, - сказал Тони, взвешивая каждое слово. Он не хотел переступать границы, в конце концов. Такой тип отношений, как у них со Стивом, был основан на том, чтобы никто не переходил никакие границы.

Также он был основан на том, чтобы никто не влюблялся, но Тони нарушил это правило даже до того, как узнал, что нужно было его придерживаться.

Стив осмотрел комнату.

\- Прямо здесь? - немного неуверенно спросил он.

\- А что нам мешает? - ответил Тони. - Джей, поставь нам что-нибудь. О, давай что-нибудь из Эллы. Что-нибудь медленное, но с хорошим ритмом, - он встал и протянул Стиву руку. - Что скажешь?

В комнате раздались первые аккорды, и щёки Стива до сих пор были слегка покрасневшими. Тони был так по-идиотски влюблён в него.

Стив перевёл взгляд от глаз Тони на его протянутую руку, и на его лице появилось это выражение ‘ты давал в морду фашистам, ты справишься с этим’, и он протянул руку и взял ладонь Тони в свою.

\- Я прошу прощения за то, что отдавлю тебе все ноги.

Тони засмеялся.

\- Иди сюда, солдат, - сказал он, когда Стив встал, и затем провёл его в середину офиса, где было больше всего свободного пространства. Тони встал так, чтобы они стояли близко друг к другу, держась за руки, и начал показывать Стиву самые простые шаги. - Просто доверься себе и обращай внимание на моё тело, - объяснил он и подмигнул.

Стив фыркнул и попытался пойти в неверную сторону.

\- Упс. Прости, - сказал он, оторвав взгляд от своих ног. На его лице было то самое  _ о, чёрт  _ выражение, из-за которого у Тони всегда немного сжималось сердце. И затем он тут же наступил Тони на ногу. - Прости!

\- Всё нормально, - сказал Тони куда ласковей, чем хотел, и улыбнулся. - Я думаю, у тебя ничего не получится, если ты будешь смотреть себе под ноги. Попытайся смотреть на меня, - предложил он и затем моментально пожалел об этом, когда они снова начали танцевать, и Стив посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

_ Любовь - то же самое привычное грустное чувство,  _ пела Элла.  _ В последнее время я ни секунды не спала… _

_ Я тоже, Элла,  _ подумал Тони и притянул Стива так близко, чтобы они оказались щека к щеке, просто чтобы ему больше не пришлось смотреть в эти глаза. Их близость немного сгладила резкость их движений, и для Стива этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы расслабиться в руках Тони. Это, осознал он, наверняка было ошибкой. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы оставаться правильным.

Песня закончилась, и Стив с Тони перестали танцевать, но ещё несколько долгих секунд они оставались на месте близко друг к другу. Наконец, Стив приблизил их соединённые руки к губам и легко поцеловал его пальцы. 

\- Спасибо, - тихо и искренне сказал он, и Тони с улыбкой отстранился.

\- Всегда рад помочь, - ответил он. - Теперь можешь кружить по залу всех девчонок и мальчишек.

Уголки губ Стива чуть приподнялись в намёке на улыбку.

\- Ну, я хочу танцевать только с одним человеком, - сказал он, и Тони вдруг резко стало немного холодно.

Он окончательно отстранился от Стива и затем быстро поцеловал его в губы, просто потому что мог.

\- Мне нужно возвращаться к работе, - сказал он, надеясь, это это прозвучало так, будто он сожалел об этом, а не просто придумывал отговорку, чтобы Стив поскорее ушёл, и Тони не пришлось думать о том, как тот танцует с Шэрон или вообще с любым другим человеком, как это было на самом деле.

\- Конечно, - ответил Стив. - Спасибо, Тони. За то, что пообедал со мной, и… за то, что научил танцевать, - улыбнулся он, и его улыбка была такой яркой и прекрасной, что ранила Тони где-то глубоко внутри. - Я, правда, очень это ценю.

\- Обращайся, - улыбнулся Тони и принял ещё один лёгкий поцелуй, прежде Стив собрал остатки обеда и ушёл.

Тони проследил, как за его спиной закрывается дверь, и затем тяжело опустился в кресло. Несколько секунд он просто тихо дышал, и затем потёр лоб и сказал:

\- Джей, мне снова нужен список.

\- Сэр, я не рекомендую…

\- Просто делай, что говорят, Джарвис, - настоял Тони, и затем необходимый ему список возник в воздухе прямо перед ним. - Ладно, - сказал он, пролистывая так необходимые ему пункты и рекалибрируя своё сердце. - Ладно.

***

К тому времени, как Тони вернулся домой из офиса, он чувствовал себя вполне готовым к разговору с Наташей. Да, это будет невесёлый разговор, но он знал, что это поможет ему оставить это всё в прошлом и продолжить жить дальше. Наташа разложит для него всё по полочкам, объяснит свои мотивы, и Тони либо сможет смириться с этим, и они продолжат нормально общаться друг с другом, либо не сможет, и ему придётся пересмотреть их дружбу под другим углом. Чёрт, может, насчёт Наташи он тоже ошибался. Может, они никогда и не были друзьями.

Но в любом случае всё будет нормально. Тони задаст свои вопросы, Наташа даст свои ответы, и они наконец смогут оставить это недопонимание за спиной. 

Таков был план, но Тони столкнулся со Стивом по пути из лифта.

\- Привет, - поздоровался Тони, оглядывая Стива с головы до ног. Тот надел один из своих тёмно-синих костюмов, которые любил Тони, потому что на их фоне глаза Стива были просто бесконечно голубыми. - Ты хорошо выглядишь. Куда собрался?

Стив потеребил свой галстук, и Тони не смог сдержать улыбку и протянул руку, чтобы поправить его. Когда галстук был расправлен, Тони посмотрел Стиву в глаза - ага, бесконечно голубые - и склонил голову набок, чтобы получить поцелуй. Тони снова улыбнулся, когда Стив прервал поцелуй и немного отстранился. Ему, правда, нравился этот костюм.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Стив на вдохе. Было очевидно, что он нервничал. Тони нахмурился. - У Шэрон появилось окно в расписании, так что мы решили поужинать сегодня вместо пятницы. Кстати, теперь у меня будет свободная пятница - что насчёт тебя?

Тони знал, что он застыл на месте, но, наверное, прямо сейчас это было лучшим сценарием.

Он не был к этому готов. У него должно было быть время до пятницы, пока Стив не уйдёт на своё свидание. У него должно было быть больше времени, чтобы подготовиться к этому. Он не был готов.

Глупые колени Тони вдруг резко ослабли. Он отстранился от Стива и прислонился к спинке дивана, надеясь, что он сможет сымитировать беззаботность.

\- Эм, не уверен, - сказал Тони, и его голос вышел дрожащим.

Стив нахмурился и взял Тони за локоть.

\- Эй, ты в порядке? Ты побледнел.

\- Всё нормально, - кивнул Тони. - Просто чувствую себя немного, эм. Уставшим. Я, наверное, пойду прилягу. Ты иди.

Стив только сильнее нахмурился.

\- Я могу остаться с тобой, если ты себя плохо чувствуешь, - сказал он. - Ты уже бледнел так же резко пару дней назад.

В груди Тони разлилась паника. Стив был слишком близок к тому, чтобы выяснить, что происходит на самом деле. А если Стив узнает, что Тони не знал, что они просто трахались, или если он узнает, что Тони любит его, всё будет кончено - и секс, и сама дружба в придачу.

\- Это от недосыпа, - настоял Тони. - Пойду посплю. Не переживай. Иди повеселись, - он приложил все усилия, чтобы нормально улыбнуться, но его губы растянулись в какую-то странную гримасу.

\- Что тут происходит? - спросил новый голос, и Тони посмотрел за плечо Стива и увидел, что в комнату вошла Наташа. Она переводила между ними взгляд, не скрывая беспокойства на своём лице. Она показывала больше эмоций, чем привык видеть Тони, и это довольно сильно сбивало с толку. - Тони?

Тони сделал вздох.

\- Я просто устал, - снова сказал он. - Видишь, Наташа здесь. Она проследит, чтобы я добрался до кровати и не уснул в цветочном горшке. Не то чтобы у нас есть достаточно большие цветочные горшки между этой и моей комнатой, в которых я бы поместился. Хотя, может, в том, что около моего кабинета. В общем. Иди. Развлекайся.

Стив выглядел неуверенным, но всё же бросил взгляд на Наташу, будто желая убедиться, что она действительно проследит, что Тони не натворит глупостей.

\- Ладно, - сказал он после пары секунд колебаний. - Я вернусь через пару часов. Попытаюсь тебя не разбудить.

Стив провёл пальцами по волосами Тони, нежно убирая их со лба, и затем продолжил идти к лифту. Тони смотрел, как он уходит, и паника из-за того, что его чуть не раскрыли, начала утихать в груди в свете того, что Стив прямо сейчас уходил на свидание с другим человеком. Стив оставлял Тони здесь, чтобы пойти и встретиться с девушкой по имени Шэрон, красивой блондинкой, которая наверняка не являлась такой неудачницей, как Тони. И, может, она понравится Стиву настолько, что он захочет чего-то серьёзного с ней, и ему больше ни для чего не нужен будет Тони.

Двери лифта закрылись, и Стив ушёл.

\- Тони? - очень тихо позвала Наташа.

И в этот момент его переполнили чувства. Тони больше не мог держать себя в руках. Он больше услышал, чем почувствовал, как делает дрожащий вдох, и тогда в его глазах появились настоящие, мать их, слёзы, и вау. Он выставлял себя настоящим идиотом.

Слёзы пролились, и его рука закрыла рот без его воли, и он почувствовал, что в любую секунду его может вырвать.

\- Тони! - повторила Наташа, и теперь она уже стояла прямо перед ним, но он едва мог ее разглядеть. - Что случилось?

Тони покачал головой.

\- Я не могу. Я не могу сегодня, - сказал он. Он сумел остановить свои слёзы - пара пролилась, но он не собирался начинать рыдать перед ней. Ситуация и так уже была достаточно унизительной. Он смахнул упавшие слёзы, чувствуя злость и отвращение к самому себе. - Поговорим. Но завтра.

После этого он развернулся и ушёл, не обращая внимания на просьбы Наташи вернуться. Ее голос преследовал его до самой мастерской, но он закрыл за собой двери и рявкнул:

\- Джарвис. Полное отключение, - и на этом всё.

И на этом всё. Стив не обязан был давать Тони время привыкнуть, потому что не должно было быть необходимости на привыкание. Да и в любом случае, Стив вообще ничем Тони был не обязан. Между ними был просто секс. Тони просто не мог понять, как он вообще когда-то мог думать как-то по-другому, и Стив был не виноват в том, что Тони просто-напросто так хорошо врал самому себе.

***

Прошло несколько часов. Тони разработал новые стрелы с сюрпризом для Клинта, совершенно случайно совершил прорыв в нанотехнологиях и разобрал один из старых костюмов, просто чтобы собрать его заново.

Также он прочитал весь список ещё три раза. Это помогало. Это помогало Тони напомнить себе о достоинствах этой ситуации. Стиву стоит найти кого-то правильного для себя. Тони хотел, чтобы Стив был счастлив. Дело было даже не в том, что Тони  _ хотел,  _ чтобы Стив полюбил его, потому что он никогда в жизни не будет достаточно хорош для него. Поэтому всё было в порядке. Всё было хорошо.

Было немного стыдно, что он вот так вот сорвался перед Наташей, но если сказать по правде, вряд ли это было самым худшим, что он делал перед ней.

\- Сэр, - раздался голос Джарвиса в мастерской, - Капитан Роджерс вернулся и запрашивает разрешения войти.

А. Тони решил, что Стив вряд ли будет врать о том, что вернётся домой сегодня, но Тони знал, что всегда будет шанс, что он может остаться сегодня у Шэрон. Хотя, наверное, Стив был не из тех парней, которые могут переспать с кем-то на первом свидании. Оглядываясь назад, это тоже должно было стать некой подсказкой: Стив и Тони оказались в кровати уже после их первого ‘свидания’, когда Тони просто накинулся на Стива. Тони не понимал, как он мог так долго обманывать себя.

\- Дай мне секунду, - сказал Тони и прошёл в ванную, чтобы умыться прохладной водой. Он выглядел далеко не шикарно - его отражение было осунувшимся и несчастным - но хотя бы он не видел следов от слёз. - Ладно. Запускай.

Стив хмурился, когда зашёл в мастерскую.

\- Привет, - поприветствовал Тони, пытаясь улыбнуться. - Как прошёл ужин с Шэрон?

\- Он был… приятным, - нерешительно ответил Стив. - Тони, когда я вернулся, меня ждала Наташа. Она сказала, что что-то не так. Что происходит?

Наташа же не рассказала Стиву, что Тони  _ разревелся?  _ Конечно, нет. Она бы так не поступила.

Или поступила бы?

Тони выдавил из себя улыбку.

\- Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, - сказал он, и его голос получился ровным и отполированным.

Стив лишь сильнее нахмурился.

\- Не… не делай так, - сказал он, взмахнув рукой.

\- Не делай как? - спросил Тони.

\- Ты улыбаешься так, будто тут кругом камеры, - ответил Стив. - Тебе не нужно притворяться со мной, Тони. Можешь просто сказать мне, в чём дело? - после этого он остановился и пристальней присмотрелся к Тони. Тони почувствовал мимолётную вспышку страха, прежде чем заставил себя поднять подбородок. - Это из-за Шэрон?

\- Что? - Тони не ожидал, что Стив так легко увидит его насквозь. Страх обхватил его ещё крепче.

Стив закрыл глаза на секунду, очевидно, успокаивая себя.

\- Тони, ты сказал, что ты нормально к этому относишься. Это не так, да? - он снова открыл глаза. - Знаешь, ты мог бы просто сказать мне об этом.

\- Серьёзно?

\- Я не собираюсь притворяться, что я не был бы разочарован, но я не хочу ставить тебя в неприятное положение, - ответил Стив. - Тони, это… это прошлое. А это - ты и я - это настоящее. Я не хотел раскачивать лодку.

\- Что? - снова спросил Тони, чувствуя, что нить разговора ускользает от него. - Стив, я не собираюсь просить тебя  _ не  _ встречаться с ней. У меня нет на это никакого права.

Стив покачал головой и сделал пару шагов ближе.

\- Конечно, у тебя есть право. Это могло подождать - не обязательно же делать это прямо сейчас, ведь так?

Стив подходил к нему очень быстро, но Тони не хотел, чтобы он был близко, так что сделал шаг назад. В ту же секунду, как он двинулся, Стив застыл на месте. Вот такой вот он чуткий. Действительно, блять,  _ чуткий,  _ чтобы его.

Страх исчез. Его заменила злость.

\- Да чёрт возьми, Стив, - огрызнулся Тони. - Я не собираюсь просить тебя нянчиться со мной. Ты можешь встречаться, с кем пожелаешь, чтоб тебя. Это очевидно.

Стив моргнул. Он выглядел так, будто искренне удивился злости Тони. Наверное, Тони не должен был злиться в этой ситуации, но в последнее время его чувства были самыми настоящими американскими горками, и он  _ не хотел,  _ чтобы Стив Роджерс нянчился с ним из-за его идиотских  _ чувств. _

\- Я…

\- Ходи на любые свидания, на какие захочешь, - настоял Тони и моментально почувствовал, как сдувается. Злость испарилась так же быстро, как появилась. - Я серьёзно, делай, что хочешь. Ты свободный человек, ты мне ничего не должен.

После этого последовала долгая пауза, во время которой Тони отказывался смотреть на Стива, но чувствовал, что Стив смотрит прямо на него.

Через несколько секунд Стив заговорил:

\- Ты сейчас сказал ‘свидания’?

Тони моргнул и от неожиданности поднял глаза на Стива. Тот выглядел искренне удивлённым.

\- Да?

Стив выглядел так, будто готов был заговорить, но затем очевидно сдержался. Вместо этого он просто продолжил смотреть на Тони ещё долгую долгую минуту.

\- Ты сейчас… под ‘свиданиями’, что это… что ты имеешь в виду?

И теперь это Тони уже искренне удивился.

\- Я не понимаю твоего вопроса, - честно признался он.

Они просто уставились друг на друга ещё на одну минуту, прежде чем Стив сказал:

\- Тони, ты, что, думал, что я ходил с Шэрон на свидание?

Тони уставился в ответ в полнейшем недоумении.

\- А, что, нет?

\-  _ Нет,  _ \- моментально ответил Стив, как будто этот ответ был очевидным, а сам вопрос оскорбительным. - Ты думаешь, я просто бы пошёл на свидание с кем-то другим, Тони, господи?

\- Ты не просто пошёл, - сказал Тони, принимая странную позицию и начиная защищать Стива. - Ты спросил, нормально ли я к этому отношусь.

Теперь Стив, похоже, забыл, что бывают другие выражения лица, кроме нахмуренного. 

\- Я спросил, нормально ли ты к этому относишься, потому что она Шэрон  _ Картер,  _ \- объяснил он. - Мы с ней… она племянница Пегги. Мы с ней разговаривали о Пегги. Я спросил, нормально ли ты к этому относишься, потому что я пошёл на ужин, чтобы поговорить о Пегги, - он сделал глубокий вдох. - Ты думал, что я спрашивал, нормально ли ты относишься к тому, что я пойду на свидание с кем-то другим. Потому что я, по всей видимости, просто встретил какую-то девушку и решил выбросить это всё на мусорку?

Тони не успел придержать язык, не успел осознать, что тут вообще происходит, когда услышал свой собственный голос, когда он ответил:

\- Выбросить  _ что  _ на мусорку?

Стив сразу же перестал хмуриться. Он уставился на Тони, широко распахнув глаза, как будто его только что физически ударили.

Оу.

Оу, так значит… Тони снова всё неправильно понял. 

И в очередной раз вся картина в его сознании сместилась.

Тони и Стив,  _ правда,  _ встречались. У них было начало их отношений. Тони нравился Стиву. Правда, по-настоящему, действительно нравился. Они спали друг с другом и смеялись друг с другом, и Стив спускался в мастерскую Тони, просто чтобы провести с ним время, а не для того, чтобы повысить вероятность того, что они займутся сексом. Стив даже начал спускаться сюда вслед за Тони, когда он начал спать в мастерской, потому что Стив предпочитал спать с ним на узком диване здесь, чем одному наверху в спальне.

\- Оу, - сказал Тони, и после этого ему пришлось присесть. - Я понял.

Стив подошёл ближе к нему и встал прямо напротив, но Тони не поднял взгляда. Он был слишком занят тем, что снова переписывал историю у себя в голове.

\- Наверное, нужно признать, что мы не обсуждали то, что мы встречаемся только друг с другом, - сказал Стив, его голос был тихим. - Но я думал, что мы с тобой вместе, без кого-то ещё… Ты…?

\- Нет, - моментально и честно ответил Тони. Его голос получился мягче, чем он ожидал, но у него не было энергии, чтобы держаться стойко. - Нет, я тоже так думал. До того момента, как ты не спросил, не буду ли я против, если ты пойдёшь на свидание с кем-то другим.

Стив вздохнул.

\- Мне так жаль. Я и подумать не мог, что ты так подумаешь. Я думал, ты знаешь, кто такая Шэрон.

Они оба молчали пару секунд. Тони чувствовал взгляд Стива на себе, но не мог заставить себя поднять глаза в ответ.

Он ошибался насчёт всего происходящего. Но из-за этого ему не стало ничуть не легче.

\- Но теперь ты знаешь, - в итоге добавил Стив. - Для меня есть только ты, Тони. Я клянусь.

Тони сглотнул комок в горле. Было бы так просто, осознал он, просто объяснить своё поведение этим. Притвориться, что он думал, что они ещё не дошли до той стадии, где начали встречаться серьёзно, и что Стив просто хочет развлечься и насладиться жизнью.

Это было бы так просто. Но Тони уже устал прятаться.

\- Это не совсем то, что я думал, - сказал Тони, собирая в себе последние крупицы силы и снова поднимая взгляд на Стива. - Дело не в том, что я думал, что у нас всё несерьёзно. Я просто думал, что у нас не такие отношения.

Стив опустился на стул напротив Тони, достаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, но всё же не касаясь.

\- Что это значит? - спросил он.

Тони расправил плечи. Он сможет с этим справиться.

\- Я думал, что я неправильно понял наше… соглашение.

\- Соглашение? 

\- Я думал… - не спеша выдавил Тони, заставляя себя довести это до конца, - что мы состоим в более… свободных отношениях, чем на самом деле, - увидев пустое выражение лица Стива, он пояснил: - Я думал, что мы просто спим друг с другом.

Тони увидел именно тот момент, когда мозг Стива обработал объяснение Тони. Выражение его лица сменилось от недоумевающего, но внимательного, на неверящее и даже оскорблённое. 

\- Ты думал, что у нас с тобой… просто секс по дружбе? Это так это называют? - спросил он. На кивок Тони он добавил: - Но… как?

Тони помассировал переносицу. Сегодняшний день оставлял его с убийственной головной болью.

\- Я не знаю, - признал он. - Наверное, это было логично? По крайней мере, в моей голове.

\- Тебе казалось логичным, что мы просто использовали друг друга для секса, - сказал Стив бесцветным голосом. -  _ Это  _ казалось тебе логичным?

\- Да! - ответил Тони. - Понятно? Это казалось мне логичным!

\- Но, - начал Стив, и затем прикусил язык и сделал вдох. Когда он снова заговорил, его голос стал спокойнее. - Каким образом это могло показаться тебе логичным? Мы проводим друг с другом столько времени. Мы ужинаем вместе, мы ходим в кино. Мы… привязаны друг к другу.

Тони наконец снова поднял взгляд. Стив выглядел немного потерянным.

\- Я не знаю, - сказал Тони. - Наверное, я думал, что это относилось к ‘дружбе’. Какое-то время это всё имело смысл у меня в голове.

Стив приблизился и взял Тони за руку.

\- Ну, - сказал он, - это неправда. Я полностью с тобой, Тони.  _ Это  _ правда. Ты… ты много для меня значишь. И мне безумно жаль, что ты так думал, что ты переживал всё это последние несколько дней, и я даже не… я знал, что что-то не так, но я даже не представлял, что дело может быть в чём-то подобном.

Тони улыбнулся. Улыбка как-то странно ощущалась на его лице.

\- Ты в этом не виноват.

\- Ну, тогда и ты тоже. Но мы должны научиться лучше общаться друг с другом. Таша не может вечно служить нашим семейным психологом, - сказал он, добавляя ироничную улыбку как вишенку на торте. Тони фыркнул с усмешкой. - Так что в следующий раз, когда ты не будешь до конца уверен, что происходит в моей голове, просто спроси, договорились? Неважно, что ты об этом думаешь. И я буду делать так же.

Тони сжал руку Стива.

Это будет очень, блять, сложно.

\- Стив, - сказал он, - прости меня.

\- Всё нормально, - ответил Стив, без заминки и абсолютно искренне. - Всё хорошо. Мы исправимся.

\- Нет, - ответил Тони, достигая какого-то источника силы глубоко внутри себя, о котором он прежде даже не догадывался. Ему нужно было сделать это прямо сейчас, и нужно было сделать это по-нормальному. - Нет, я хочу сказать… Да, прости меня за это. Но ещё прости меня, потому что… потому что у нас ничего не получится.

Глаза Стива были такими огромными и такими бесконечно голубыми.

\- Что?

Тони снова сжал руку Стива и отпустил.

\- Я знаю, что я был неправ, - объяснил он. - Теперь я это знаю. Я неправильно всё понял. Но это дало мне много времени, чтобы подумать о нас, и я осознал, что нам  _ не стоит  _ быть вместе.

\- Что? - снова спросил Стив. И затем он сделал рваный громкий вздох и отстранился. - О. Ты бросаешь меня.

Тони сглотнул слёзы, которые готовы были пролиться. Это было так несправедливо. Он не должен был делать это.

\- Да, - сказал он так твёрдо, как только мог.

У Стива упало лицо, как будто он ожидал, что Тони станет это отрицать.

\- Могу я спросить почему?

У Тони было пятьдесят семь причин. Но он решил, что Стиву они не нужны. Он подумал было сказать  _ ты заслуживаешь лучшего  _ или  _ я слишком сильно тебя люблю, чтобы позволить тебе тратить на меня свою жизнь,  _ но он знал, что это тоже не закончится ничем хорошим. Так что он ничего не ответил, и между ними разлилась ужасная тишина, пока Стив наконец не кивнул и не встал.

\- Ладно, - сказал Стив, его голос был хриплым и разбивающим сердце, как будто он сдерживал себя, чтобы не зареветь. - Если ты этого хочешь, то я… - затем он громко сглотнул. Тони пожалел, что оказался неправ. Он жалел, что ему приходилось причинять Стиву боль, чтобы заставить его жить дальше. - Я уважаю твоё решение.

Тони хотел снова извиниться, но он знал, что если начнёт говорить, то он больше не выдержит. Он сломается и попросит Стива не оставлять его.

Так что вместо этого Тони неподвижным взглядом уставился в пол мастерской, чтобы дождаться, пока Стив не закроет за собой дверь.


	4. Chapter 4

Ему было хреново. Ему было очень, блять, хреново.

Тони целых два дня не выходил из мастерской. У него здесь внизу был диван, ванная и несколько энергетических батончиков, так что у него не было нужды оттуда выходить. Он не хотел подняться в их спальню и увидеть, забрал Стив свои вещи или нет. И время от времени, когда порыв догнать Стива и забрать свои слова назад начинал слишком сильно его грызть, Тони возвращался к своему списку и напоминал себе, что поступал правильно. Он не позволит своему эгоизму победить на этот раз. Пусть даже ему было очень, блять, хреново.

После целых суток, проведённых внизу, Брюс запросил разрешение на вход. Он принёс с собой тарелку острой пасты, так что Тони запустил его. Сегодня был тот вечер, когда Стив планировал отвести Тони в тот итальянский ресторан, который нашёл недавно. Тони не хотел оставаться один.

Брюс, храни его бог, только один раз заговорил о Стиве. Он поднял голову от работы, с которой помогал Тони, и спросил:

\- Ты хочешь об этом поговорить?

Тони покачал головой, и Брюс оставил его в покое.

В течение двух дней он изолировал себя от всего внешнего мира. Он игнорировал звонки Роуди, потому что он знал, что тот звонит только для того, чтобы наорать на него, потому что Тони идиот. К счастью, все остальные решили дать ему так необходимое ему личное пространство. Но он знал, что в какой-то момент ему придётся выйти в этот жестокий мир, так что в итоге он принял душ, переоделся в чистую одежду, что принёс ему Брюс, и направился наверх.

\- Человек из железа! - воскликнул Тор, когда Тони прошёл через гостиную. - Я рад тебя видеть. Мы вот-вот собирались начать смотреть Звёздные Войны. Не желаешь присоединиться?

Тони бросил взгляд на Наташу и Клинта, которые уже сидели на своих местах перед телевизором. Было бы неплохо провести время с друзьями после двух дней практически полной самоизоляции, но Тони вряд ли был готов сидеть перед экраном телевизора и при этом не прижиматься к Стиву.

\- Не сегодня, приятель, - ответил Тони, всё ещё глядя в сторону диванов. Наташа повернула голову и поймала его взгляд, и он сразу же отвернулся. - Но вы развлекайтесь, - он улыбнулся так дружелюбно, как только мог.

\- Увы, - сказал Тор. - Тогда в следующий раз!

Тони кивнул.

\- Конечно.

Тони решил, что хорошим планом будет просто поесть и поспать, так что он пошёл через гостиную на кухню. На этот раз он поспит в своей собственной кровати. Он уже слишком стар, чтобы проводить каждую ночь подряд на диване в мастерской, и ему давно уже пора было вернуть себе свою спальню.

Но когда он зашёл на кухню, он обнаружил, что там уже стоял Стив около микроволновки.

\- Привет, - сказал Тони, потому что им придётся научиться снова цивилизованно общаться друг с другом. Он пошёл к холодильнику и увидел рисунок Стива, прикреплённый к дверце. Прямо посередине стоял Тони в полностью закрытом костюме. Пару секунд Тони раздумывал, не спросить ли ему об этом, но потом просто покачал головой и открыл холодильник. - Ты делаешь попкорн?

Стив прочистил горло.

\- Ага. Ты будешь смотреть с нами Звёздные Войны? Ты говорил… Мы собирается смотреть Эпизод Шесть, это вроде бы твой любимый, да?

Тони улыбнулся. Достал остатки пасты из холодильника.

\- Да, любимый. Но я не буду смотреть с вами сегодня.

\- Оу, - сказал Стив. Тони закрыл за собой холодильник, так и не подняв взгляд. Начал искать тарелку для пасты. - Ладно.

Микроволновка сработала, и Стив начал доставать пакет с попкорном. Тони без слов передал ему большую миску и бросил на него достаточно долгий взгляд, чтобы тот успел благодарно улыбнуться в ответ. Стив высыпал попкорн в миску, Тони поставил пасту в микроволновку, и затем Стив собрался уходить с кухни.

И только из-за силы привычки Тони наклонил голову, когда Стив проходил мимо, ожидая поцелуя.

Уже само это было бы достаточно унизительно, даже если бы Стив не стал машинально наклоняться для поцелуя.

Они замерли на один долгий момент, легко прижавшись друг к другу губами в если-можно-его-так-называть поцелуе, прежде чем Тони отстранился и прочистил горло.

\- Прости.

\- И ты, - сказал Стив, но не стал отодвигаться дальше. И Тони тоже не стал. Они стояли так близко друг к другу, практически касаясь грудью, и если они чуть-чуть повернули бы лица, они снова могли бы начать целоваться.

Тони заставил себя встретиться взглядом со Стивом. Стив встретился взглядом с ним, затем опустил глаза на его рот, и затем… и затем они снова начали целоваться.

Это было так чертовски хорошо. Тони прижался ближе и услышал небольшой стон, сорвавшийся со своих же губ, прежде чем он успел осознать, что делает. Одной рукой Стив прижал Тони к себе за затылок, как будто он боялся, что Тони отодвинется от него. Но Тони только прижался ближе, благодаря чему по его телу разливалось тепло, и провёл ладонями по рукам Стива. Господи, у Стива были очень сексуальные руки. У Стива всё было сексуальным.

Стив прижал его к кухонной стойке, не разрывая поцелуя, и Тони услышал, как что-то разбилось об пол, но как-то отдалённо; он практически ничего не слышал из-за шума крови в ушах. Стив положил обе руки на стойку по обе стороны от Тони, и он так сильно прижимался к нему, и Тони захватил ртом воздух…

\- Эм, - раздался голос со стороны входа.

Стив отстранился немного, тяжело дыша, и реальность резко разбила момент.

Блять.

\- Я думал, вы, парни, расстались? - спросил Клинт. - Типа, не поймите меня неправильно, я всеми руками и ногами за вас, чокнутые детки, но, может, вы просто будете обновлять фейсбук, как все нормальные парочки?

Стив выдохнул что-то, напоминающее усмешку.

\- Уйди, Клинт, - сказал он.

\- Но вы раскидали попкорн по полу, - пожаловался тот.

Тони бросил грозный взгляд через плечо Стива.

\-  _ Уйди,  _ Клинт.

\- Ладно. Уроды.

Когда Клинт ушёл, Тони громко выдохнул. Стив до сих пор стоял слишком близко, и у Тони кружилась голова, но теперь он хотя бы мог думать.

\- Прости, - сказал он. - Не стоило мне этого делать.

Стив поколебался, но немного отстранился - достаточно, чтобы Тони перестал чувствовать себя в ловушке. Да, вот таким вот он был чутким.

\- Не ты один это сделал, - отметил Стив.

Тони помассировал шею.

\- Да. Наверное, это просто сила привычки.

Когда он поднял взгляд, Стив пристально смотрел на него.

\- Тони, - сказал он твёрдым и спокойным голосом, как будто он репетировал эти слова, - можем мы поговорить об этом? О нас с тобой?

\- Я не знаю, о чём тут можно говорить, - ответил Тони, и он знал, что просто разливает по комнате несчастье своим тоном.

Стив поднял руку и провёл большим пальцем по линии челюсти Тони.

\- Я скучаю по тебе, - сказал он. - И мне кажется… мне кажется, что, может быть, ты тоже по мне скучаешь. И если есть хоть один шанс, что у нас может что-то получиться…

\- Да, я скучаю по тебе, - признал Тони, и затем постарался вырвать все надежды с корнем, - но это не значит, что это хорошая идея.

Стив нахмурился и не отнял руки от лица Тони. Он начал запускать пальцы в его волосы. Это было невероятно хорошо. Что было совершенно несправедливо.

\- Тогда можем мы поговорить о том, почему это плохая идея?

Он сомневался, что его сердце выдержит, если он начнёт объяснять всё Стиву - объяснять, насколько лучшего заслуживает Стив,  _ гораздо  _ лучшего, чем Тони. Он не знал, как он может отфильтровать весь свой список до чего-то, что Стив может услышать. Он сделал рваный вдох, пытаясь найти лучший способ справиться с этим…

И тогда раздался сигнал тревоги для мстителей.

Один момент они просто стояли, застыв на месте и глядя друг на друга, пока Стив не отрывал руки от лица Тони. Но это длилось всего один момент, прежде чем Стив Роджерс и Тони Старк стали Капитаном Америка и Железным Человеком.

\- Надевай костюм, - сказал он, отступая назад. - Джарвис, скажи мстителям собираться в квинджете как можно скорее.

***

Тони с облегчением обнаружил, что их личные проблемы никак не повлияли на ход битвы.

Несколько дней он переживал, что они могли потерять свой ритм. Но даже когда Стив и Тони недолюбливали друг друга, Кэп и Железный Человек были одним целым на поле боя. Каким-то образом они понимали друг друга в битве. Каким-то образом они, казалось, всегда заранее знали, что второй планирует сделать, благодаря чему они работали без сучка без задоринки.

Естественно, тот факт, что они могли предсказать действия друг друга, не всегда означал, что они  _ одобряли  _ эти действия. Самая главная претензия Кэпа с самого начала заключалась в том, что Тони слишком сильно рисковал своей безопасностью, но они оба пытались найти решение этой проблемы.

К тому времени, как команда Щ.И.Т.а отправилась восвояси, уже было поздно, и Тони был очень недоволен тем, что не успел доесть свою пасту до начала битвы.

\- Ага, она сломана, - радостно сказал Клинт, потыкав стрелой в лодыжку Наташи. Та бросила на него убийственный взгляд. - Ой, да ладно, это же так редко бывает, что чья-то кость ломается в битве, и это  _ не моя  _ кость!

Наташа продолжила зыркать.

Клинт повернулся и скорчил лицо в сторону Тони.

\- Мне кажется, она на меня злится.

\- Да ладно, серьёзно? - съязвил Тони, открыв лицевую пластину. - Нужно оказать тебе медицинскую помощь. Можешь подождать здесь медиков, или я могу отнести тебя в медчасть.

Наташа оттолкнулась и встала на одну ногу.

\- Полетели, - решила она, что было облегчением. Это значило, что он мог отложить их странные отношения со Стивом ещё на немного дольше. - И у меня есть несколько энергетических батончиков, раз ты голодный.

Тони помог ей заскочить на свою ногу и, когда она встала ровно и крепко за него схватилась, взлетел в воздух.

\- Как ты это делаешь? - спросил он. - Иногда я думаю, что ты всё-таки не обычное человеческое существо. У тебя есть телепатические мутирующие способности, ведь так? И где ты вообще всегда прячешь эти батончики? Хочу ли я это знать?

Наташа бросила на него долгий строгий взгляд.

\- Я не телепат, - ответила она. - Я просто знаю тебя.

Тони не знал, как ответить на это, так что он опустил лицевую пластину костюма и сфокусировался на том, чтобы доставить ее в медчасть Щ.И.Т.а.

Нейтральное лицо Наташи было ее собственной прочной маской, но Тони достаточно хорошо знал несколько сигналов ее тела, чтобы понимать, что ей было очень больно. И он был рад увидеть, что эти сигналы исчезли, когда ей дали обезболивающее.

\- Так, что, - сказала Наташа, пока они ждали, пока рентген будет готов, - ты и Стив.

\- Только не ты тоже, - сказал Тони. - Я не хочу говорить об этом.

\- Тебе не обязательно говорить, - ответила Наташа, - но я считаю, что это моя обязанность - сказать тебе, что ты ведёшь себя как идиот, - Тони вздохнул и отвернулся. - Я не пытаюсь тебя оскорбить. Я лишь излагаю факты.

Тони снова посмотрел на неё.

\- Ага, - лишь кивнул он, надеясь, что это скоро закончится.

\- Ты самый умный человек, которого я когда-либо знала, - снизошла Наташа. Ее голос был слегка расслабленней обычного, возможно, благодаря обезболивающему. Если бы она сказала что-нибудь ещё, Тони даже мог бы улыбнуться. - Ты и, может, Брюс. Ты один из умнейших людей на планете. Но у тебя есть такая особенность, когда ты убеждаешь себя, что ты ничего не стоишь для людей вокруг себя.

Тони вздохнул.

\- Нат…

\- И я даже не знаю наверняка, как ты умудрился убедить себя, что вы со Стивом  _ друзья для секса,  _ \- продолжила Наташа. Тони скривился. Он не был уверен, распространит ли Стив эту информацию, - но это просто классический Старк. Тебя не могут предать, если ты убедишь себя, что ты ничего не ожидаешь. Это полная херня, Тони.

Тони хотел снова отвернуться, но он не разрешил себе.

\- Можешь просто довериться мне в этом? - спросил он.

Наташа вперилась в него взглядом в ответ.

\- Если ты сможешь дать мне одну нормальную причину, почему ты убегаешь от этого, - ответила она.

Тони закатил глаза.

\- Я могу назвать тебе пятьдесят семь причин, - сказал он.

\- Пятьдесят семь?

\- Но это ничего не изменит. Просто оставь это, Наташа, - попросил он.

Наташа продолжила смотреть на него, ее взгляд был нечитаемым и пронизывающим. В итоге она кивнула и оставила его в покое.

***

К тому времени, как Тони упал на свою кровать, он устал достаточно для того, чтобы надеяться, что его мозг просто отключится. Естественно, не с его везением. Вместо этого его мозг решил составить список всех вещей, которые Стив перенёс в его комнату в течение последних двух месяцев. 

В ванной лежала зубная щётка и бритва, в шкафу висела его одежда, а книга, которую он читал, лежала на столике у кровати с той стороны, где спал Стив. До этого момента Тони даже как-то не приходило в голову, что они находились на грани того, чтобы съехаться в одну комнату. Стив проводил здесь больше времени, чем в своей настоящей комнате. Даже когда Тони считал, что у них происходил просто секс по дружбе, его первой реакцией было начать спать в мастерской, а не решить, что Стив уйдёт спать в свою собственную спальню.

Он спрятал лицо в подушку. Она больше не пахла Стивом. Наверняка уборщики сменили постельное бельё. Тони вздохнул и заставил себя закрыть глаза, чтобы он больше не мог глядеть по сторонам в свете своего реактора и искать вещи, которые оставил Стив.

Находиться здесь было сложнее. Тони-то думал, что спать в мастерской было невыносимо, но оказалось, что может быть ещё хуже. И самой худшей частью было то, что Тони мог бы остановить всю эту боль, если бы захотел, но он не мог. Не мог ради Стива.

Тони подумал о том, как Стив выглядел на кухне сразу после их секундной слабости. Как ощущалась его ладонь, когда он положил ее на лицо Тони. Он подумал о том, что больше никогда этого не испытает.

Но это было правильно. Единственным вариантом для Тони было отпустить, потому что он любит Стива. Он продолжит любить Стива на расстоянии, и вскоре Стив сможет оставить его позади. Он найдёт кого-нибудь, кто подойдёт ему лучше.

Тони спал плохо этой ночью, но немного сна всё же уловил.

Утром Тони пошёл проверить Наташу и увидел, как та скачет до дивана. Она отказывалась принимать помощь, чтобы было нормально для неё после травмы. Тони достаточно хорошо знал ее, чтобы понимать, что ей не нравилось показывать любые признаки слабости, а вчера она была слабой. Сегодня ей нужно было почувствовать, что она снова всё контролировала, так что Тони просто смотрел на неё издалека и затем принёс ей завтрак до того, как она успела даже подумать о том, встать ли ей самой.

Лицо Наташи изображало тщательный покер-фейс, когда она приняла свою тарелку с глазуньей, но Тони видел, что она была возмущена из-за того, что Тони сделал ей завтрак. Ну, что ж. Так она хотя бы поест без потенциальных травм.

\- Попытайся не упасть сегодня ни с каких лестниц, - сказал Тони, пытаясь взбодрить ее. - Увидимся, когда я приду с работы.

Тони оставил ее с обезболивающими, бутылкой воды и парочкой вкусняшек. Она зыркнула на него, и он мог бы поклясться, что она оскорбила его на русском себе под нос.

Когда он практически вышел из гостиной, Наташа позвала его:

\- Тони.

Тони обернулся и поднял брови.

\- Тебе ещё что-то нужно?

Наташа просто смотрела на него долгую секунду и затем покачала головой.

\- То, что я сказала вчера, - начала она.

Тони вздохнул.

\- Нам обязательно об этом говорить?

\- Я забыла кое-что сказать, - продолжила Наташа. - И после этого я оставлю тебя в покое, - Тони показал ей рукой, что она может продолжать. - Эти мысли, которые у тебя появляются - когда ты считаешь, что ты недостоин, и никто тебя не любит. Я сказала, что это всё херня, - Тони слегка расправил плечи, машинально готовя себя к удару. - Я забыла добавить, что это всё херня, потому что это  _ неправда. _

Тони просто смотрел на неё несколько секунд и затем почувствовал, как улыбка начинает расти где-то из глубины. Это, наверное, было самым добрым, что он когда-либо слышал от Наташи.

\- Оу, - сказал он и затем кивнул, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить хладнокровие. - Спасибо.

\- Пожалуйста, - ответила Наташа и вернулась к своим яйцам.

Тони посмотрел на неё ещё несколько секунд и затем вышел из комнаты. Как только он оказался вне зоны слышимости, он сказал:

\- Приглядывай за ней, Джей.

\- Конечно, сэр, - ответил Джарвис. - Вас ожидают два сообщения. Желаете прослушать их сейчас или дождаться, когда вы будете готовы к работе?

\- Дай мне двадцать минут.

Он заскочил в душ - боже, этот душ был в тысячу раз лучше того, что был в мастерской - и приготовился к работе. Когда он уже застёгивал запонки, он позвал:

\- Ладно, Джарвис, добей меня своими сообщениями.

\- Конечно, сэр. Первое голосовое сообщение от мисс Поттс. Желаете прослушать его?

\- Передай суть, - попросил Тони.

\- Она требует схемы для нового Старкфона, которые вы пообещали ей к сегодняшнему собранию днём.

\- Всё готово, - сказал Тони. - Надо было отправить их ещё вчера, но… ну, ты знаешь, битва и всё такое. Ты можешь отправить ей схемы. Она сказала что-нибудь ещё?

\- Она переживает за ваше самочувствие и желает, чтобы вы выделили время, которое вы могли бы провести с ней.

\- Бла бла бла, - ответил Тони. - И что во втором сообщении?

\- Это послание в форме текстового сообщения. Его будет легче увидеть, чем услышать. Желаете увидеть его в электронном виде?

\- Конечно, от кого…

Тони уставился на длинный текст, который высветился перед ним.

Это был его список.

\- Джарвис, какого хуя? - спросил он, подходя ближе и листая его.

Это был не просто его список. Там были, мать его,  _ пометки. _

\- Капитан Роджерс потребовал доступ к списку сегодня утром и прислал в ответ второй черновик.

Тони всё продолжал пялиться на список.

\- Что, блять, это значит, ‘второй черновик’? Откуда у него это? Я сказал тебе спрятать его!

\- Со всем уважением, сэр, вы не говорили мне напрямую, что этот документ является личным, - Тони чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. - Вы не давали мне указаний о том, как отвечать на прямые запросы касательно этого списка.

\- Эм, я знаю, что ты можешь идеально понимать контекст, Джарвис, потому что я сам писал твой код. Ты намеренно дал ему это. Зачем ты… Откуда Стив вообще узнал о его существовании? Это ты ему сказал?

\- Мисс Романов проинформировала его о возможном существовании списка этим утром, когда он навещал ее, - ответил Джарвис. - Я не видел причин, чтобы отказать ему в доступе, учитывая, что этот список напрямую касается его.

Тони покачал головой. Ну естественно, Наташа не могла просто оставить в покое его комментарий о ‘пятидесяти семи причинах’. Он должен был предвидеть это.

\- Джарвис, тебе не позволено вмешиваться в мою жизнь подобным образом. Ты перешёл за грань.

\- Моей первоочерёдной задачей является обеспечение вашего благополучия…

\- Беззвучный режим, - рявкнул Тони. - Ты просто… проведи немного времени в отключке.

Тони развернулся к списку, затем снова отвернулся и вздохнул. Ему было холодно от одной мысли о том, чтобы прочитать его.

\- Отмени встречу в девять часов, - сказал Тони и снова посмотрел на текст. - Чёрт возьми. Отмени десять часов тоже.

И затем он начал читать.

Стив написал действительно  _ много.  _ Каждый пункт в списке был прокомментирован, иногда даже прямым возражением на его слова. Иногда Стив оставлял целые параграфы текста или истории, где он показывал, почему Тони был неправ.

Под пунктом №10:  _ Он заслуживает гораздо лучшего  _ Стив написал длинные параграфы о том, как люди ‘не заслуживают’ друг друга - и о том, что если даже и заслуживали бы, то существовали причины, по которым Стив думал, что он тоже не заслуживал Тони.

Под пунктом №17:  _ Ты эгоист  _ он добавил историю о том, как Тони принимал решения, основываясь на интересах людей вокруг себя. К концу этой истории Тони пришлось присесть на кровать, чтобы продолжить читать, потому что его ноги перестали твёрдо держать его в стоячем положении. Глубоко внутри он был уверен, что это было неправдой, но было трудно отрицать точку зрения Стива, когда тот разложил ее перед ним по полочкам. И было очень, очень трудно думать, что Стив может быть меньше, чем абсолютно полностью честен.

Под пунктом №34:  _ Ты алкоголик  _ Стив написал:  _ Я так горжусь тобой за то, что ты осознал, что твои отношения с алкоголем были нездоровыми, и что ты больше к нему даже не подходишь. Помнишь тот день, когда мы вылили весь алкоголь, который смогли найти в жилых зонах башни? В то время мы всё ещё едва могли разговаривать друг с другом, но ты даже не дрогнул, когда рассказал мне, зачем это, и позволил мне почувствовать себя полезным. Я так гордился тобой тогда и горжусь до сих пор. _

Под пунктом №57:  _ Ему будет лучше без тебя  _ Стив приложил свой собственный список причин, по которым его жизнь становилась лучше благодаря Тони, и закончил его словами:  _ Я был так потерян в будущем, а ты сделал его моим домом. И я знаю, что если у меня появится шанс изменить хоть что-нибудь, я снова отправлюсь в те льды, чтобы найти тебя. _

К тому времени, как он закончил, Тони понятия не имел, как он себя чувствовал или как ему реагировать, кроме того как гадать, права ли была Наташа. Может, в конце концов, это всё было просто в его голове.

И затем раздался стук в дверь.

\- Войдите, - крикнул Тони со своего места на кровати. Он махнул на список перед собой, и он исчез.

Дверь открылась, и Стив вошёл в комнату с коробкой подмышкой.

\- Привет, - поздоровался Стив, стоя немного неловко, будто он не был уверен, что ему здесь были рады.

\- Привет, - ответил Тони. - Я только что… прочитал, что ты написал.

Стив кивнул.

\- Я знаю. Я попросил Джарвиса сказать мне, когда ты его дочитаешь.

Тони посмотрел на коробку под рукой Стива.

\- Ты пришёл, чтобы забрать свои вещи? - спросил он, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

Стив вздохнул и подошёл к нему, чтобы поставить коробку на кровать. 

\- Нет, я, эм. Я хотел показать тебе кое-что, - он не отвёл взгляда от коробки и потёр шею. - Мне немного стыдно, но после письменного ответа на твой список… ну. Я не так хорош со словами. Не тогда, когда это важно, по крайней мере, - он посмотрел на Тони с полуулыбкой на губах. - Не тогда, когда это не торжественная речь.

Тони наклонился и заглянул в коробку.

\- Оу. Оу, ты… ты дашь мне посмотреть?

Это была коробка, наполненная скетчбуками.

Стив нервно выдохнул.

\- Да, - сказал он. - Тут все, что у меня есть.

Тони взял один из них до того, как успел осознать, что начал двигаться, и затем остановил себя.

\- Ты уверен? Я знаю, что это личное.

Затем Стив улыбнулся, по-настоящему улыбнулся, и у Тони перехватило дыхание.

\- Я уверен. Смотри всё, что захочешь. Я думаю, ты поймёшь, почему я никому их не показывал.

Тони взял голубой скетчбук, потому что он помнил, что Стив рисовал в нём, когда только-только заехал в башню. Это ещё было тогда, когда Тони проявлял больше любопытства к рисованию, прежде чем он по-настоящему осознал, как важно было уважать личное пространство Стива.

В начале книги он увидел рисунки Бруклинской местности. Затем появился рисунок Тора с развевающимся плащом за плечами, рисунок Халка, который хандрил, сложив руки на груди, и…

Рисунок Тони, который улыбался кому-то за границами рисунка.

Тони заколебался.

Это был первый раз, когда Тони увидел себя на рисунке Стива, осознал он. Даже те картинки на собраниях изображали Железного Человека в полностью закрытом костюме. Это было чем-то совершенно другим.

В портрете Тони было что-то совершенно другое, отличное от Тора, и Халка, и даже от того рисунка на холодильнике. Было похоже, что каждый штрих, каждое движение карандаша было осторожным, ценным. Тони знал, что все черты на бумаге принадлежали ему, но он также выглядел как будто из сна.

Тони пролистал страницы и увидел рисунки всей команды, Колсона и мест Нью-Йорка. Но его собственное лицо появлялось гораздо чаще - он смеялся, закатывал глаза, небрежно прислонялся к кухонной стойке утром - и на каждом рисунке Тони видел себя глазами Стива.

\- Оу, - сказал Тони приглушённым и тихим голосом. Он положил голубой скетчбук на место и потянулся за следующим.

Следующий был более новым - может, ему было всего несколько месяцев. В нём были рисунки других людей из жизни Стива, теперь уже из его прошлого - Пегги, и Баки, и даже Говарда - но всё же среди всех рисунков Тони появлялся чаще, чем другие. Он увидел один рисунок, который очевидно был сделан в ночь покера, когда Клинт уделал их всех подчистую, и у Тони было неверящее выражение лица. И рисунок Тони на диване, где он улыбался чему-то, что, должно быть, сказал Стив. Рисунок расслабленного и ухмыляющегося Тони. Рисунок уставшего Тони на каком-то приёме, все другие гости были размыты вокруг него в движении.

Тони открыл следующий скетчбук, и следующий, и продолжал находить своё лицо.

Он задержался на рисунке всей команды перед телевизором. Они все сидели на своих привычных местах, но, наверное, рисунок был сделан до того, как Тони и Стив начали встречаться - они сидели рядом друг с другом, но Тони не прилипал к Стиву. Взгляды всей команды были устремлены вперёд, предположительно, глядя на экран телевизора. Всей команды, кроме Стива. Стив смотрел на Тони.

Было невозможно понять, какое настроение художник вложил в рисунок, говорил себе Тони. Он придумывал себе очередные фантазии. Он видел только то, что хотел видеть. 

Тони поднял взгляд от скетчбука.

\- Ты видишь? - спросил Стив, и Тони осознал, что прошли уже долгие минуты. - Ты видишь, почему я не хотел тебе показывать?

У Тони застрял комок в горле. Он прокашлялся, пытаясь избавиться от него, и затем сказал:

\- Здесь много моих рисунков, ха.

Стив бросил на него долгий строгий взгляд.

\- Точно, и я с тем же успехом мог написать ‘Стивен Старк-Роджерс’ на каждом из них, - добавил он. - Тони, я практически уверен, что даже инопланетяне, которые никогда до этого не встречали человеческую расу, по этим рисункам могут понять, что я чувствую к тебе.

Тони снова опустил взгляд на своё собственное лицо на бумаге и на рисунок Стива, который смотрел на него с улыбкой.

Он сглотнул.

Стив был болезненно честен. Стив бы не написал свой собственный список, если бы он не был правдой - если бы это было не так, как он видел Тони. И Стив бы не показал ему эти рисунки, если бы они не значили что-то важное.

Тони услышал, как Стив делает глубокий вдох.

\- Если тебе нужно время подумать, я могу дать тебе время, - сказал он уверенным и твёрдым голосом. - Если ты не хочешь быть со мной, я могу… я могу уважать это решение тоже. Но если ты считаешь, что я не хочу быть  _ с тобой,  _ или если ты думаешь, что хоть какие-то причины из этого твоего списка имеют место быть, то… то тогда я не согласен. Это неправда.

\- Стив, - сказал Тони, и его голова кружилась от всей информации. Все идеально логичные причины из его списка начали отпадать, оставляя лишь Стива и Тони. Тони не поднимал глаз, потому что он не был уверен, что он сможет встретить взгляд Стива.

\- Правда в том, - снова начал Стив, и теперь его голос уже немного дрожал, - что я люблю тебя. Я любил тебя… задолго до того, как мы начали встречаться. Я хотел сказать тебе это на нашем первом свидании, но я не хотел говорить это слишком рано и всё испортить, поэтому я просто… держал это в себе, - вздохнул он. - Теперь я понимаю, что не стоило мне этого делать. Что, возможно, тебе нужно было это услышать. Поэтому я говорю это сейчас, просто на случай, если ещё не слишком поздно - я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя уже давно.

Тони тяжело вздохнул и поднял взгляд от рисунка на Стива. Его плечи были напряжены, он держал подбородок высоко, как будто ему нужно было держать себя физически, чтобы чувствовать силу. Все эти причины, к которым возвращался Тони, которые казались такими нерушимыми и сильными всего несколько часов назад, просто рассыпались. Они были ерундой - просто пылью, отголосками его подавленного эмоционального состояния.

Было так просто поверить, что Стив не хотел от него чего-то, кроме секса, потому что Тони никогда не понимал, почему бы ему хотеть чего-то ещё. Оставалось только это. Тони было так просто убедить себя, что дело было только в сексе, потому что Тони не знал, с чего бы их отношениям быть чем-то большим. Но теперь он понимал это - мог прочитать всё в списке Стива, мог разглядеть всё в его рисунках, мог услышать это в его словах. Стив любит его. Стив  _ любит  _ его.

Шок прострелил его внезапной энергией, и Тони замер, затем положил скетчбуки на место в коробку и переставил ее с кровати на пол. Он бы хотел тщательней их изучить с разрешения Стива, но на данный момент их посыл был ясен.

Когда Тони снова повернулся к кровати, Стив смотрел на него с таким открытым и искренним выражением лица, что Тони почти что испугался снова, испугался той власти, которая у него была над Стивом, как много власти у него было, чтобы причинить ему боль. Но он не избежит боли, если убежит от этого, теперь он это знал.

Тони опустил одно колено рядом со Стивом на кровати и наклонился вперёд, чтобы поцеловать его. Он быстро отстранился и сомкнул их лбы.

\- Стив, - сказал он и наклонился так, чтобы поставить второе колено тоже на кровать. Стив прижал руки к его спине, помогая ему установить равновесие, - когда я ушёл до этого, я думал, что помогаю тебе, но я не помогал, - уголок рта Стива опустился, проявляя какую-то часть его боли. - Прости меня, что я сделал это с тобой.

\- Ты меня прости, - ответил Стив. - Прости, что я не понимал, как больно тебе было. Несколько дней ты думал… и я даже не понимал, как далеко всё зашло. Я знал, что что-то было не так, но я даже не представлял…

\- Мы всё исправим, - пообещал Тони и запустил пальцы в волосы Стива, чтобы прижать его к себе в поцелуе.

Стив прижался к нему, и на несколько мгновений он был единственным, что останавливало Тони от падения на пол. А затем он поднял Тони и сдвинулся дальше на кровать, пока Тони не встал более уверенно на кровать, оседлав его бёдра.

Стив первым разорвал поцелуй, отстранившись, чтобы спросить:

\- Мы всё исправим? Это значит, что…?

\- Я люблю тебя, - перебил Тони, заставляя себя сказать это, прежде чем он снова струсит. Теперь он рассказал всё. Из-за этого он чувствовал себя открытым словно оголённый нерв, но он был удивлён, что это не пугало его ещё больше. Вместо этого он чувствовал себя по-странному в безопасности. Стив прочитал весь его список, заглянул Тони в душу и всё ещё любил его. - Я люблю тебя.

Дыхание Стива покинуло его в виде какого-то неверящего смешка.

\- Ты…?

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказал Тони, потому что он больше не мог держать это в себе теперь, когда он уже выпустил эти слова. Ему казалось, будто внутри него прорвало плотину. - Давай… ты и я. Давай просто будем тобой и мной снова.

\- Да, - выдохнул Стив и вновь поцеловал его.

Они провели несколько мгновений вот так, пока Тони не пришлось отстраниться. Волна смеха поднялась откуда-то из глубины и пролилась наружу, и он не был уверен, что когда-либо раньше чувствовал такую сокрушительную радость и облегчение в своей жизни.

Когда он сумел перевести дыхание, он обнаружил, что Стив смотрит на него с таким серьёзным и открытым выражением лица, что Тони практически засмеялся снова. Он сумел сдержать смех и просто усмехнулся вместо этого, и Стив положил ладонь на щёку Тони. Он провёл большим пальцем по его нижней губе, как будто он пытался навсегда оставить его улыбку в своей памяти.

Тони открыл рот и поймал его палец между зубов. Он внимательно следил, как глаза Стива темнеют, и затем намеренно провёл языком по подушечке его пальца.

Дыхание Стива сбилось, и это был такой, блять, прекрасный звук.

– Тони, - сказал Стив, и его голос получился немного хриплым от желания - но как ни странно, он убрал руку от его лица. - Я ее хочу торопить тебя.

Тони уставился на Стива неверящим взглядом.

– Ты не хочешь торопить меня? - в шоке спросил он.

Губы Стива изогнулись в полуулыбке.

– Я имею в виду… какое-то время, когда мы занимались любовью, ты думал… ты думал, что я просто использовал твоё тело, - теперь он снова стал серьёзным. - Я знаю, что это, должно быть, многое изменило для тебя. И если тебе нужно какое-то время, прежде чем мы снова станем близки, то я полностью пойму это.

– ‘Станем близки’, - повторил Тони, просто потому что не мог не сделать этого. Стив закатил глаза. Но Тони знал, что если он хочет, чтобы у них что-то получилось, они должны разговаривать друг с другом, и всё остальное было уже сказано, так что какая разница, если он скажет Стиву ещё и это? - Слушай, ты прав. Секс был другим для меня несколько дней, - Стив кивнул, очевидно настроенный слушать, но Тони лишь подсел к нему поближе. - И я очень хочу заняться с тобой сексом прямо сейчас, - заключил он. - Я не хочу ждать. 

Ресницы Стива дрогнули.

– Ты уверен в этом? - спросил Стив, но сам уже начал поддаваться навстречу Тони и положил руку ему на спину.

– Я уверен, - низко и уверенно сказал Тони. Кожа его ремня издала гладкий звук, пока он расстёгивал его. Он отбросил его в сторону и наклонился к шее Стива, шепча прямо ему на ухо: - А ты?

Весь мир перевернулся, и Тони оказался на спине, прежде чем успел даже моргнуть. Он ухмыльнулся, миссия завершена, и попытался не вести себя слишком победно, когда руки Стива начали быстро расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Стив невероятно уверенно поцеловал его, и Тони не смог сдержать довольный стон. Боже, он скучал по этому.

***

После, когда уставший и довольный Тони лежал в руках Стива и был готов задремать, он вспомнил кое-что.

– Джей, - сказал он и проигнорировал напускной вздох Стива, - список. Мой оригинальный список. Удали его. Сожги. Выбрось в жерло вулкана.

– Вы не увидите его больше, - пообещал Джарвис, и Тони приложил все усилия, чтобы проигнорировать самодовольный тон его голоса.

Рука Стива прошлась по его обнажённой спине вниз и затем снова вверх.

– О, только оставь комментарии Стива, - добавил Тони. Когда Стив издал вопросительный звук, он объяснил: - На будущее. Ну, знаешь, для рекалибровки, если когда-нибудь она понадобится.

Теперь у него был список. И пусть он надеялся, что ему никогда не придётся открыть его снова, что он не забудется и не начнёт сомневаться в себе достаточно долго, чтобы вспомнить про него, Тони всё равно будет хранить его в надёжном месте на случай, если такой день когда-нибудь настанет.

***

Позже этим вечером, приняв душ и приготовившись снова встретить этот мир, Тони потянулся, направляясь в гостиную. Он не был уверен, что не уснёт на середине фильма, но раз уж вечер Звёздных Войн был отложен из-за битвы, то он хотел хотя бы составить компанию команде.

Наташа вытянулась на диване Стива и Тони, ее пострадавшая лодыжка лежала на горе подушек. Она подняла брови, когда парочка зашла в комнату вместе, рука Стива на спине Тони, но ничего не сказала.

– Мне подвинуться? - спросила она, кивая головой в сторону пола около дивана, где она обычно сидела.

– Конечно нет, - мгновенно ответил Стив. - Мы можем сесть на пол.

Стив сел, прислонившись спиной к дивану, и Тони сразу же упал рядом с ним и наклонился на него как на подушку. Стив положил руку его на плечи и притянул его ещё ближе. Никто из команды не сказал ничего прямо - хотя на секунду казалось, что Клинт что-нибудь ляпнет, но Наташа бросила ему в лоб попкорн. Тони поймал довольные выражения на лицах его друзей и был рад, что они не стали углубляться в эту тему.

Когда фильм начался, Тони поднял голову и посмотрел назад на Наташу. Она посмотрела на него через секунду с вопросом во взгляде, и Тони сказал одними губами ‘спасибо’. Она кивнула.

Когда Тони снова опустил голову на широкое плечо Стива, он почувствовал, как Наташа нежно провела пальцами по его волосам, всего один раз.


End file.
